A Big Change
by RasenRaikirinoJutsu03
Summary: Sorry Everyone. I have lost all hope of writing for this story. It's now up for adoption. I just can't think of anything more to contribute to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own NOTHING. I do own this Fan fiction and any OC's. This applies to ALL chapters. Seal Master owns the time jutsu that is used in here.

The story line will be altered to fit my ideas. If you have a problem then, that's just you.

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'**_blah' _**Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

Naruto's Sentence, Hinata Confesses

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are before this council for harming the last of the Uchiha Clan." Five people, the council members of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, sat before Naruto Uzumaki, the carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. The blond boy looked up at the council from his seat.

"Hey I brought him back didn't I? That was the mission!"

"You still harmed the Uchiha to great extent. You on the other hand have no wounds at all. We take this to believe that you have tried to kill him before Kakashi Hatake arrived to bring you both back." A silver eyed man in the middle of the five said as he glared down at the boy.

"I had a Lightning Blade shoved through my chest! It's not my fault I have quick healing properties! You want to blame someone for my quick healing, blame the Fox!"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THAT IN OUR PRESENCE!" another man yelled out.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BASTARDS AND GIVE KAKASHI A CHANCE TO VOUCH FOR HIM!" a woman with blond hair and a white robe yelled out from the shadows as the said Jonin and herself came into view.

"Fine, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi, tell us what you saw happen." the Jonin nodded and began to tell his story.

"Once I arrived on the scene, I saw Sasuke on the ground while Naruto was standing and had a bloodied wound on his upper left torso. I didn't get to really see the battle but Naruto picked Sasuke up and brought him back here while I followed. Every thing else is history."

"Kakashi-sensei! I know you saw more then that! I could sense you hiding in the trees!" Naruto yelled at his teacher who earned a glare from the Hokage.

"Is this true Kakashi? Or are you just trying to get this over with so you can read your stupid book?"

"It is true Hokage-sama. That was all I saw." the man in the middle of the council smirked, but no one could see. 'That really is all I saw. All thanks to that Gen Jutsu Sasuke cast.'

"Then that means he could have did that to himself."

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A TEACHER? KAKASHI YOU LYING BASTARD! TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"

"How about I tell my side of the story?" Naruto and the Hokage turned to the doors of the room to see Sasuke walking to the middle of the room.

"Very well Uchiha-sama. What happened?" the woman on the far right spoke up as Sasuke stepped up in front of the council.

"Naruto tried to kill me. I used the Lightning Blade in defense and the blast from his jutsu knocked me out and I woke up in the hospital."

"Kakashi stop lying and tell the truth damn it!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE BOY!" the silver eyed man yelled. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hear by removed from Konoha's ninja ranks and will be banished from the village. Should you be found anywhere near Konoha or anywhere in Fire country then you shall be killed on the spot."

"Now wait just a damn minute, Haishi! You cannot banish him without my say so." Tsunade stepped foreword with anger in her face.

"On the contrary Hokage-sama, we can if at least two thirds of this villages votes for our decision." Haishi stood up and looked toward the audience, "Under your seats you will find a device with two buttons, one green, one red. Everyone will vote to see if Naruto will stay or leave. Green for he stays and red for he leaves. Casts you votes now!" the noise of people clicking buttons were heard throughout the room. After ten minutes the votes were totaled and Haishi spoke once more, "Here are the results." A screen behind the villages council lit up and showed to lines, one green and one red, red won by a long shot. "It seems that we have reached a verdict. Uzumaki, you will begin to pack your belongings at once. You leave at dawn tomorrow and have a week to get out of Fire Country. Now get out of my sight." the room began to empty as Tsunade glared into the council.

"This is stupid of you Hiashi! Why banish him? He has done nothing wrong that we can prove!" Tsunade turned to look at Kakashi but found that he had vanished.

"You know as well as this entire village does that this demon should not even be here. He should have died long ago. The only thing he's done wrong was live." Hiashi and the rest of the council vanished with a puff of smoke and the only ones left in the room were Naruto and Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Naruto." No response came from the boy and she looked at him sadly. "Naruto, are you alright?" still silent. "NARUTO!" the boy jumped but said nothing. "Come with me Naruto. I have something for you back in my office." The boy nodded and the two vanished, appearing back in Tsunade's office and saw that a girl with pale lavender eyes, purple hair and a Leaf head band around her neck. "Yes Hinata?"

"I . . . . . I c-c-came to quit b-b-being a ninja and before you a-a-ask, I want to t-travel without anything t-to do with the village." Naruto looked up at Hinata with sad eyes.

"Why quit? Don't you want to be stronger?" Naruto asked in an emotionless voice. Hinata blushed.

'He's talking to me. Oh Naruto, I'm sorry for what this village has done to you.' "It wou-wouldn't matter. My fa-father only believes in str-strength. He sees me as a w-weakling. He doesn't c-care about anything else."

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out for her black haired assistant who entered with a moment's notice. "Get me whoever the hell is the top ANBU member and Jiraiya and have him wait outside my office."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shizune left the room and Tsunade walked around to the other side of her desk and sat down.

'This is gonna be very stressful.' "Take a seat you two." the blond boy sat down with no objection as did Hinata. "Hinata, if you quit being a ninja then you will have to wait. I have one more mission for the both of you." Tsunade opened her desk drawer and pulled a set of keys and a red folder. "Naruto, I wasn't supposed to give you this until your sixteenth birthday. But considering the circumstances I will give it to you now. This is the folder containing your clan's information, two notes, which only an Uzumaki can read, and these are the keys to the Uzumaki Clan Compound." She handed them over to Naruto who just stared off into space.

"Clan? I have a clan? Just great, and here I thought I was just the carrier of the Nine Tailed Fox." Tsunade switched her gaze to Hinata just sitting there with a blush on her face.

"Aren't you surprised, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head at the Godaime and smiled.

"My fa-father told me about it w-when I was lit-little after asking him who N-Naruto was and why the v-village hated him. He t-told me to st-stay away from Naruto because of the f-fox. I didn't listen t-to him because I see N-Naruto as he is, not as the f-fox." Tsunade smirked and called for Shizune again. When she entered so did the Frog Hermit, Jiraiya and a man with a dragon face mask.

"Shizune, call for Hiashi and a group of ANBU, have the ANBU wait outside my office. You'll find out why in a minute. You two stay." Shizune nodded and Tsunade looked at the two that remained. "You two on the other hand will have a mission of protecting Naruto for two weeks starting tomorrow. Jiraiya, you and . . . what's your name?"

"Taki. Taki Hyuga, ANBU General."

"Right. Taki, you and Jiraiya will take Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga to the Uzumaki Compound and stay there for one week with them. When that week is up you will escort Naruto out of Fire Country to whatever border he wishes to go. I don't care if it's Sand or even Sound, you will escort him. Am I clear?"

"Of course Tsunade. I have a training schedule for him anyway. IF he still wishes to train under me."

"I will do as you ask Hokage-sama. I once watched over him when he was a child, I will not let anything happen."

"Thanks for the protection Tsunade, but what would be the point? I was given until dawn to get out of the village and a week to get out of the country" Tsunade quickly gazed at Naruto in shock.

'No baa chan? Or old hag? He must be really broken.' "I am extending your limit. Now, the mission I have for the two of you," she pointed to the two ninjas in the chairs, "is to gather all the Uzumaki secrets and scrolls and take them with you, Naruto. Hinata will help you with that and Jiraiya if he can."

"Of course! I can get some travel scrolls for him. They do help when you have to much to carry around." Jiraiya smiled and just as Tsunade was about to thank him, Hiashi Hyuga appeared in the office bowing.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" He lifted his gaze and spotted Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata what are you doing here with this death sentence? Go home at once."

"Hiashi Hyuga. Just the man that I wanted to see. I hear that you told Hinata about the Nine Tailed Fox. Is this true?" Hiashi scoffed and glared at the demon carrier.

"What of it?"

"Because Hinata has come to me and asked for an early retirement and Naruto said he was the carrier and she wasn't surprised. She told me that you told her. It is against the law for the truth of that to be spoken to the younger generation." Hiashi turned his glare to his daughter, who had her back to him.

"And if I did?" Tsunade smirked at his question.

"Answer my question then I'll answer your's."

"I did."

"Arrest him." ANBU appeared inside the room the moment she finished her sentence. "I here by remove you from the council and sentence you to have your clan's Cage Bird Seal placed upon you."

"You can't do that." The Godaime's smirk grew into a devilish smile.

"I just did. Take him away." The ANBU nodded and they all vanished, Hiashi with them. "As for you four, you have your assignment." Naruto, Jiraiya and Taki began to leave but Hinata waited to ask Tsunade a question.

"Um . . . . Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Tsunade looked quiet pleased with sending Hiashi to prison.

"S-Since you just sent my father t-to prison, c-can you do me one l-last favor while I am now the Hyuga Clan Head? This will be my only chance to d-do this." Hinata had a smile on her lips as the Godaime nodded.

"What is it that you ask?"

"Make t-the Cage Bird Seal v-vanish from the Hyuga Clan. Permanently. Also, I want t-to be the one who puts the Seal on Hiashi, for I am banishing him."

"Very well. Go on. You have a job to do." Hinata bowed and smiled. She gave her thanks as she left and quickly met up with Taki outside of the Tower.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Taki was leaning against the wall while Naruto and Jiraiya were no where in sight.

"Where's Naruto?"

"They went a head. Don't worry, I know where the place is. I had to clean the place as a mission when I was a Genin. Trust me, it wasn't fun." Taki laughed and motioned for Hinata to follow.

Uzumaki Clan House

"NARUTO! Come out of there! We need to start gathering your possessions! Get out here or I'll break the door down!" Jiraiya yelled from one side of the door that led to the Master Bed Room, where Naruto sat on the large, four poster bed, trying to talk to his tenant.

'**Kit, please shut him up. I can't even talk to you with out . . . .'**

"You have three seconds, Naruto! One!"

"DAMN IT JIRAIYA! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO THE FOX!"

"Oh, sorry." Naruto heard the old man's footsteps as he walked away from the door.

'**Now, as I was saying. Since this village has banished you, what are you going to do? I'm sure we can think of something. We have to get rid of Akatsuki and Orochimaru, this I know but what do we do?'**

'I . . . I don't know Kyuubi. I really don't know. Every village is corrupted with evil. Sand and Wave Countries are the only places that I can think of going. At Sand we have Gaara and in Wave, no one really. But either way, Akatsuki are going to after us. Damn it! Why is everything so hard?'

'**Kit, I know it's hard but tell me, what good has living in this village, before you became a Genin, done for you?'**

'Nothing. Everyone hated me. They kept provoking me to show what I was made of. Only Hinata and the old man cared. Hinata has never did anything wrong to me and the old man just tried to keep the village from throwing me out right away.' Naruto laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I guess this is the life of a demon carrier.'

'**Do you really want to be rid of me?'**

'If I did I would have killed myself once I found out I had you sealed inside me.'

'**Wait, you lost me.'**

'Think, Kyuubi. What had kept you sealed up while I was little?'

'**Your will power. You had a strong will to protect those who really cared for you, if I remember correctly.'**

'Ten points for the fox.'

'**Well, what do we do?'**

'What do you want to do? No, you won't go free.' Naruto heard a chuckle from the fox.

'**As much as I would like to be free, I can't get free anymore. We are starting to merge together.' **Naruto raise a brow at the fox's statement.

'When you say , 'merge', do you mean to tell me that we are becoming one?'

'**Yes. Soon, you will have complete control over all my chakra and I will disappear. You will become the new, Kyuubi, physical features included.'**

'Great. Just peachy.'

'**You know, that Hinata girl was lying about leaving to travel. I could smell it.'**

'And, why are we on the subject of Hinata?'

'**Because it seems a little weird to be sitting there blushing and quit being a ninja after you have just been fired. Well, weird to me it seems.'**

'Now that you mention it, every time I see her, she's always blushing, and I mean when I lock eyes with her or even say 'hi.' She has always done that' the fox laughed as Naruto's face went sour. 'What is it now?'

'**Kit, she likes you. I'm not joking around either. When you think about it really hard, it makes sense.' **Naruto started to run through all his memories of Hinata that he had. Every memory, she was blushing, tapping her fingers together or feinting.

'Damn fox. You're right. AGAIN!' inside his cage, Kyuubi was rolling with laughter.

'**HAHAHAHAHA! I know I am. Oh by the way, what wrong with becoming the new me?'**

'I don't like the fact that people will call me a demon right away. I don't mind becoming you, I just prefer not.'

'**Is that all? Tell you what, go with Jiraiya for your training. I will teach you how to be the fox you will become. If you don't die first.'**

'Ok, let's say, I did. Besides a henge, how would I hide my features?'

'**The henge I will teach you is the only way. No one, and I mean NO one will see through it unless you dispel it yourself.'**

'Alright, you win.' Naruto sat up and looked around the room and spotted the folder the Hokage had given him, on the desk near the window. 'Might as well look and see what my clan is all about.' He walked over, sat down in the chair and opened the folder to first find a note on top of some documents. He picked up the note and read.

_Naruto,_

_Hello son. I guess the old man finally gave you this. I'm sorry about the Kyuubi being sealed inside you but I couldn't ask anyone else for their newborn. Knowing the Hyuga's, they would have made the child a weapon, same with the Uchiha's. I hope the village treated you well, most likely not. Just know that I never wanted to do this to you. Kyuubi was once a kind demon. Yes, he has visited the village before. We Uzumaki's respected him and treated him like everyone else. So did the village until he attacked. Only one name was ever uttered from the fox before we chased him away the first two times, _Orochimaru._ Well, enough of that. I guess I should get straight to the point. The files that are in the folder that you found this note and the one under it are fake. Do what you wish with them._

_In the main house, their is a book case that has a book called, 'Four Souls,' pull it off the book case. Behind that bookcase is a pathway that will take you to where all the clan secrets and jutsus are. The pathway can only be opened by an Uzumaki that has awakened his or her bloodline, the Demon's Eye, the only two acceptions would be a wife or Jiraiya, since he helped put up the seal that keeps it shut. This does not mean you can't let anyone in that room, because you can, you just have to go in with them. The Demon's Eye allows you to do things that the Sharingan and some of the things the Byakugan can do with several big differences. One, no one but you will know when they are activated, your eyes will stay their normal color and not have the signs of the Byakugan. Two, there are jutsus that you can only do with the Demon's Eye active, this does not include my Yellow Flash Jutsu or the Rasengan. _(No shit, dad)_. Three, this eye lets you create jutsus, hand seals and written seals, with ease. It may have taken me three years to perfect the Rasengan, but to a normal person it would have taken six. To put it simply, it cuts the time in half, or even more. Their is one thing you must remember about this bloodline though: It stays active till you die. Well, that's all on the Demon's Eye. You will have to find out what it does yourself. I never really learned anything else but this. Also, when you become seventeen, you will be merged with Kyuubi. You will have all his powers added to your own._

_I must go now son. I wish I could be there with you and see you grow. I can understand if you hate me for sealing Kyuubi in you. I love you son. Stay strong and protect those you care for._

_Love, your father,_

_Arashi Uzumaki, Yondaime Hokage_

_P.S. If you happen to train with Jiraiya, PLEASE, don't let his pervertedness rub off on you. Tell him if it does, I'll kill him when I see him in hell._

_P.S.S. Tell the Hokage to give you the Forbidden Scroll. I was the one who made it for you to learn my favorite jutsus. Have fun._

'This can't be real.' Naruto reread the note several times before going to the next one.

_Naruto,_

_I hope you're alright. Your father has to do something we both regret. You know, holding you in my arms right now, you look so peaceful and hansom. I wish we didn't have to do this but, we don't want to lose you. The more we fight Kyuubi, the more villagers die. We, no, you are the last of the Clan. I'm not sure if your father mentioned this, but in the master bed room, you'll find a very special Kunai behind the picture of me, your father and Kyuubi. It's green in color and has the kanji for, Death, on it. Inside that Kunai is one of the Tailed Demons, Nibi, the two tailed Cat. By Kyuubi's request we sealed her inside the Kunai to keep her from dying. It seems Nibi and Kyuubi had something for each other but that's not my business._

'**They kept their promise. I take back everything I said about your dad, Kit.'**

'You'll have to explain this to me later.'

'**I will. Trust me.' **Naruto continued with the letter.

_About the Kunai. Don't let anyone touch it but you. Anyone who touches it will become her or her container, we aren't really sure. Your Grandfather sealed her to it when Arashi made the Shikifuujin (Is that the right way to spell it?) a week ago. Kyuubi brought her to us and she looked as though she was already dead. The fox told us that she got into a fight with the Five Tailed beast. You'll have to find the way to get behind the picture yourself. Also, I think it would be wise to tell you that you have a sister only two years older then you. I sent her to live with my sister in Mist for a while. Black hair and brown eyes. Her name is Haku._ Naruto dropped the letter in shock and his eyes started tearing up until he couldn't hold them back any longer.

'**Kit. Kit are you alright?' **Naruto didn't reply, he just kept sobbing.** 'Naruto, answer me. What's wrong?'**

'How can you forget? HOW CAN YOU FORGET THE FIRST TIME I USED YOUR CHAKRA?'

'**What does that have to do wit anything? That was the first time I ever had any contact with you then the second time was during the Chunin Exams.'**

'That girl that we almost killed in Wave. That was Haku, DAMN IT!' Naruto slammed a fist onto the desk, ignoring the pain that came with the hit.

'**How were we supposed to know? Last time I checked you just found out today.'**

"It doesn't matter you damn fox! My family is all gone! Completely! All that's left is me! No one cares about me, except Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade, the Rookie Nine, excluding, Ino Sakura and Sasuke, Might Guy's team, Might Guy himself, Gaara and his siblings and Hinata! I have NO family! For years I thought my family left me for dead or died during your attack all the while my sister was living in Mist getting trained by Zabuza to end up getting a Lightning Blade through her chest! Do you think I was happy when she died when I didn't know? I was hurt! It felt as though someone had taken a piece of my soul and killed it!" Naruto didn't realize he just yelled that out and neither did the fox.

'**Kit, calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down.'** Naruto's breathing started to slow and even out.

'Kyuubi.'

'**Yes kit?'**

'Being a demon, can you, by any chance, turn back time?'

'**I could. But that would take up a lot of chakra. Even for me, that would be a lot. You would have to open all the Demonic Gates in order for it to work and it hurts like a bitch! But I can do it, even with this human body. Why?'**

'I want my sister back. I want to stop things that have become problems. I want to save Haku and Zabuza.'

'**Why Zabuza?'** Naruto looked at the mirror, his eyes red from the tears.

'He protected and raised her when she was abandoned. I want to return the favor.'

'**Very well. Huh?'**

'What's up?' Naruto heard Kyuubi sniffing from his mind.

'**I smell saltwater. You have a visitor. The Hyuga girl is here and was listening. I think you should let her in.'** Naruto got up and walked over to the door and opened it to find that Hinata had tears down her cheeks.

"Naruto. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean Hinata?" Naruto moved out of the way and motioned for her to come in. He turned to Hinata after closing te door to find Hinata burying her head in his chest. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Hinata looked up at Naruto and sniffed.

"You know how the Byakugan can see through walls and other things?" Naruto nodded. "Well it also let's me zoom in on far objects while doing that. I read the letter that your father wrote and then I read your mother's. I've been here since you started your father's letter." Naruto moved a stand of hair to the side and revealed a blush that Hinata was trying to hide.

"Hinata, why do you not hate me? You now know my biggest secret, so why?"

"Because, you s-stood up for me when I fought Neji. You've never harmed me in anyway. I have seen t-the way the village acts toward you. I feel safe when you're around me. But the biggest reason is because . . . . I . . . . I lu . . . . I love you Naruto!" Hinata buried her head in Naruto's chest again, put her arms around him and began crying. Naruto put his arms around her and began to run his hand through her hair.

'**Kit.'**

'Yeah?'

'**How would you like to take her with us to the past? It's possible.'**

'I don't know Kyuubi. How would I ask?'

'**Just ask. I bet there are some things in her past she wants to correct too. Oh, by the way, I choose the time we go to.'** Naruto looked down at Hinata and kissed her forehead, getting her attention.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata, how would you like to go to the past with me and Kyuubi? Kyuubi says he can take us back to a point in our lives and we can live on from there." Hinata blinked in confusion.

"Go back . . . in time?"

"I plan to go back to save Haku and stop some events that happened in this time."

'**Kit, let me speak to her.'**

'You're not going to scare her are you?'

'**No. I have no reason to. But listen in on this alright?'**

"Kyuubi wants to talk to you. Is it ok?" Hinata nodded and stepped away from Naruto. The blond closed his eyes and reopened them, is cerulean blue eyes were now blood red with cat like slit pupils.

"**Nice to meet you, Hinata. I am Kyuubi Kitsune. I wanted to tell you that this is no bluff. I can send you both back to your past selves and you will have all the knowledge you have now. You will merge with your past body and have the strength, speed, chakra and endurance you have today plus that of your past. But, I can only use this if you agree to one thing. You must become Nibi's container or become the new Nibi."**

'FOOOOOOOOXXXX!' Kyuubi controlled Naruto flinched.

"**Now, before you say any thing, listen and listen well. The reason for you to become like Naruto is so you will be able to go with us. The Jutsu I will use is a Demon Forbidden Jutsu that only works with demons or their carriers. I hate to say it but this is the only way to do this."** Naruto regained control and looked at Hinata nervously.

"Where is Nibi?" Hinata asked as Naruto became shocked. Inside his head, Kyuubi jumped around his cage in joy.

"Are you sure about this Hinata? There is no telling what will happen. My mother doesn't even know."

"I am very sure Naruto. There us one thing that I must really change." Hinata had a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Five nights before you stole the scroll, I . . . I . . ." Hinata was drawn into a loving embrace with Naruto. "I was . . . I was . . . I was almost raped by a drunk villager." Naruto tightened his hold on Hinata.

"Shh, it's alright." Naruto made a familiar hand seal and a shadow clone appeared next to him. "Go lock the door." the clone nodded and locked the door, vanishing after words. 'Kyuubi.'

'**Yeah, kit?'**

'Thanks.'

'**For what?'**

'You . . . just gave us both a second chance. I also realized something. Hinata and I are kind of alike. We both want recognition from someone. Until I kicked Neji's ass, I was the only one who really cared for Hinata. Not that much but at the Chunin Exams, I hated Neji's guts for what he did to her.'

'**Are you sure that's the only reason you care for her?'**

'No, I think I like her. No, scratch that. I do like her. Love her even.' Naruto felt Hinata go limp and looked at her tear stained face. She had fallen asleep in his arms. 'I guess I'll put her to bed. In the mean time, Kyuubi. Can you awaken my bloodlines? I want to get my families secrets before we go. We'll seal Nibi in her before we go get my clan's stuff.' Naruto lifted Hinata into his arms, bridle style, and walked over to the bed.

'**Bloodlines? I thought you only had one.'** Naruto laid Hinata on the bed and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'When we faced Haku on the bridge, Zabuza said he had a bloodline that let him use ice jutsus with ease and even make his own jutsus.' Naruto looked around the room and spotted the picture that his mother had mentioned. 'Let's get started.' Naruto walked over to the picture but started to feel dizzy and tried to regain his balance. "Whoa!"

'**Their active, Kit. Now get Nibi and place the Kunai in your little MATE'S hand.' **Naruto shook his head and continued toward the picture.

'Kyuubi. Don't start.'

'**Not even going to deny it?'**

'No, the more I think about something, she pops up out of nowhere. I really do like her.'

'**Ok, who are you and what have you done with Kit?' **Naruto let out a chuckle.

'If you haven't noticed yet Kyuubi, it was all a mask.' He felt around the picture, looking for a way to either remove it or see if it swings open. 'Looks like it's a gen jutsu.' Naruto focused on the picture with his eyes and the picture became transparent to his eyes, revealing a small cabnit like space with a red box inside. 'Well, looks like I have the Byakugan part of it. Let's see.' Naruto stared into the small space.

'**Try canceling the gen jutsu. If that don't work, you can always try reaching in to grab it.'** Naruto went with the second option and saw that his hand went right through. He grabbed the box and pulled his hand out and stopped his focus and watched as the picture became solid again. **'That is a little messed up.'**

'I can understand that. I've never seen something like this. Must be another one of my father's jutsus.' Naruto turned around to the bed and walked back to sit next to Hinata.

"Naruto." Hinata mumbled in her sleep while Naruto sat down next to her. He brushed his hand against her cheek earning a pleased sigh. "I love you Naruto." Naruto smile as her lowered his face to her's and whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Hinata." Naruto placed a kiss on her cheek and her eyes snapped open and a hand flew to her cheek. "Nice nap?" Hinata tensed at the voice she heard and turned her head to where she could see Naruto and blushed.

"Did . . . . Did you . . ." Naruto hushed her question with his lips smashing against her's, to Hinata's shock, and kissed her passionately. He pulled back to see a very stunned Hinata.

"That answer your question?" Hinata's face was deeply flushed.

"Is this a dream?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"This is no dream." Hinata's blush deepened and she smiled.

"Naruto!" Hinata tackle hugged Naruto making the box in his hand fly out of his hand and land on the ground next to the bed, open, while Naruto and Hinata were engaged into another passionate kiss, paying no attention to the green kunai with the kanji for death on it that was inside the box.

'**Kit, the kunai.'**

'Leave me alone Kyuubi.' Naruto brushed his tongue against Hinata's lower lip, earning a gasp but also access to her mouth. They were separated by a knock at the door, both groaning when they pulled away from each other.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked as he walked toward the door after letting Hinata go, which he wished he didn't.

"If you two are done with your little session, Jiraiya called for you." Neji's voice came from the other side of the door, making both of them blush. Naruto turned to Hinata who had been pressing her fingers together. He spotted the kunai and walked back over to sit next to her before hearing Neji's voice again. "Now, Naruto. Hinata will be here when you get back!"

"SHUT UP NEJI!" the two shouted as Naruto picked up the kunai and turned to Hinata.

"Here is Nibi, inside this kunai. All you have to do to become her container is to hold it, I guess." He hand the kunai over to her as Neji started banging on the door.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T TURN HER INTO A MONSTER!" Naruto froze at that comment after he placed the kunai in her hand. Once she enclosed her hand around the handle, the kunai started to glow green and soon, chakra started to leak from it to Hinata, engulfing her in its glow. "HINATA! DON'T LET HIM TURN YOU INTO THAT!" Naruto rushed to the door and opened it to meet with not only Neji, but also some of the Rookie Nine and their senseis.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing? You idiot!" Kiba yelled as Naruto smirked as he looked into Neji's eyes.

'**Naruto, use the seals dragon, fish, ox, tiger, fox and call out Sol Sight. You'll like this.'**

"I'll show you something I just discovered." Naruto went through the hand seals and called out, "Sol Sight!" Those around Naruto watched as everything turned into a grassy plain with a very bright sun. None of them could move and Naruto just smirked.

'**Repeat what I say.'**

"Welcome to the Sol Sanctum Plains. This is my world. Like the Moon World of the Sharingan, I control everything. Every two seconds in the real word is three days here. For the next three days, you will all be hit with the Gentle Fist's 512 Palms, constantly on your Tenketsu points by Hinata. Lethal? No. Painful? Very." Hinata appeared next to Naruto, in her fighting stance and unleashed hell on all of Naruto's friends. When it ended, Naruto dispelled the Jutsu and everyone fell unconscious. Naruto turned and walked back into the room to find Hinata in the same condition and not covered in the green Chakra. He rushed over to her and picked her up. 'Kyuubi, did it work?'

'**Yes. Don't worry, she's not dead.' **Naruto placed her on the bed and went back out of the room to check on his victims and found Tsunade, Jiraiya, Taki and Kakashi standing over the unconscious Genin and Jonin.

"Naruto. Did you do this?" Tsunade asked the Kyuubi carrier. Naruto just smirked.

"Yes, do you want to see how? Bring me Hiashi then I will show you." Naruto walked past the adults before adding, "If anyone goes into that room I will know. Stay out of there. Also, if Hinata comes out of there tell her to come out to the court yard. We need to do something." Naruto turned the corner leaving four stunned ninjas.

"He did all of this? There isn't a scratch on them! They're not even harmed!" Taki bent down and lifted off his mask to reveal pale eyes as Tsunade went on with her rant.

"Byakugan!" Taki looked the shinobi over and found nothing wrong. "I don't see anything wrong with their Tenketsu points. It's like he used the Sharingan on them."

"But Naruto's clan doesn't consist of the Sharingan or the Byakugan! I don't even know what his clan's bloodline! I only know they are good with seals!" the sound of a door opening was heard and the top ninja looked as Hinata stepped out of the room.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata looked at the ninja that were knock out on the floor and smirked. "That's what you get, Neji, for thinking Naruto made me do what I did."

"What are you talking about Hinata? And, why do your eyes look like they belong on a cat?" Kakashi asked as he looked over Hinata into the room.

"I have just become the container of the Two Tailed Cat, Nibi. Now where is Naruto?" The four ninja flinched and became scared.

"He said he would be in the court yard. He said to tell you to meet him down there." Hinata sped past them and vanished from view within a few seconds. When she exited the mansion she found Naruto in front of a crowd of villagers, Sasuke, Sakura and ANBU. Even the council members were present. Hinata walked up to Naruto and looked at him as he smile.

"It's good to see you're awake." He said in a whisper. "They came to get rid of me early but I told Kyuubi that once you get here, we're going after. We will meet at the Hokage Monument and we will weaken your seal enough to let you use her Chakra. After a while you will become Nibi and I will become Kyuubi."

"NARUTO!" the two demon carriers turned to see Tsunade, Taki, Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Rookie Nine and their senseis all coming out of the mansion. "Naruto I demand to know what you did to them!"

'Kyuubi.'

'**Yes Naruto?'**

'Can I keep people in the Sol Sight while we leave for the past?'

'**Yes, I made it so you can move away while casting it. I suggest using it as an escape option. The Sol Sight won't kill anyone. Sure, it will hurt them but the Sol Sanctum is designed to protect the caster, not kill the victim. Hinata and you are the only two who can move when you cast it. Also, you can't walk up to them and kill them. The jutsu will be canceled and you'll be open to an attack.'**

'Thanks.' "Well, let's see. Would you like to see Hinata?" Hinata smirked and nodded.

"Yes. I was wondering what you did to them." Naruto ran through the hand seals, putting everyone on guard, and called out, "SOL SIGHT!" The scene around every one vanished and turned into a grassy plain with a strong shine from the sun. "Welcome everyone to my world, The Sun Sanctum. Here, I control everything and I mean everything. Every two seconds is three days, and until Hinata and I complete what we are going to do, everyone will have a different punishment, beginning when I say begin. The council will relive the battle between me and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Sakura will relive her most terrifying nightmare, the villagers, excluding those on the council, will relive the Kyuubi attack, every detail except where the Fourth sealed him,' Naruto turned and looked at the people behind him and Hinata, "Jiraiya, you will watch as your perverted books are burned to ash, Taki, you will watch as the entire Hyuga Clan, save Hinata, are slaughtered by Neji, who, by the way, will watch, as well as the rest of the Rookie Nine, save Sasuke and Sakura, the Sound attack and kill those around him, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy will also watch the Kyuubi attack, ANBU will be attacked by my father, the Fourth Hokage, Tsunade, you will not receive a punishment, instead, you will watch as you become the luckiest gambler alive, the Konoha Chunin, save Iruka, and the Konoha Jonin, save Kakashi, will be attacked by my Mother, Kakashi Hatake, you will watch as YOUR team, as in Obito and Rin, not my father, be killed before you by your own hand and finally Sasuke," Naruto turned back to the large crowd and glared at Sasuke, "have fun watching your brother killing your clan over and over. You will all continue to watch your punishments until Hinata and I complete our tasks. Now, begin." Everyone started to vanish and began their 'punishments'.

"Naruto! What is this?"

"Something like the Moon World of Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan. Kyuubi made this so that I may use it as an escape option. It will hurt but will not kill. Anyway, we must be going. We have a past to correct." Naruto vanished from the field, leaving Tsunade inside the Sol Sanctum. Hinata looked around at the area where everyone was and saw that they were stuck in place, fear was across each face except Tsunade, her face was beaming with joy. Naruto looked at Hinata and smirked. "Like it?"

"What, the punishments or the jutsu in general?" Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers.

"The punishments." Hinata nodded. "Come on. We have a past to correct." Hinata nodded again as Naruto let Kyuubi take control and he opened all the demonic gates. After the pain of opening all nine gates, went through some seals that Hinata had never seen before. **"Demon Art! Time Travel Jutsu!" **Naruto and Hinata watched as everything around them went dark, not knowing where they would end up in time.

**Ok, first, the punishments.**

The reason for the punishments being so harsh were because of certain reasons. One, I couldn't figure out how to make it so Hinata and Naruto leave to the past with out being interrupted by any of the Kyuubi haters. Also, I don't like Neji or Sasuke. I hate the two with a passion. The reason for Kakashi's harsh punishment, will be because of him playing favorites. Jiraiya? Not real reason. I just couldn't think of anything to do to him. The Rookie nine, same with Jiraiya.

Next chapter, Hinata and Naruto land in the past! But where are they really? Review and find out.

Also, I want to give Hinata a second bloodline. I have two ideas but not sure on what I should give her. So, I decided on asking you. Tell me in your review which you think Hinata should have as a second bloodline.

**1) **Ability to use and create Dragon type jutsu.

**2)** Ability to create and easily use weapons from a certain element. (Below)

a) fire

b) ice

c) thunder

d) shadow

e) your idea

**3) **Able to control a certain element with ease. (You tell me the element)

**4)** One made by you. Just put it into your review and please come up with a name. No name, won't be an option.

When I post the next chapter, I will show what votes that have been made. Also, **DO NOT **review if you are going to complain about my grammar! I HATE English class! I've always sucked at it so don't complain! You may tell me if I spelled something wrong, but please don't bitch. I have enough of people doing that to me at home. Also, flames are welcome as well as suggestions. Just be nice on the Flames please?

Until next time! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I've had a lot of people ask for Hinata's new Bloodline to come from Nibi. All of Nibi's powers will become Hinata's as I have planed for it. But for now, Here is what I have:

**1) **Ability to use and create Dragon type jutsu. 6

**2)** Ability to create and easily use weapons from a certain element. (Below)

a) fire

b) ice 1

c) thunder 1

d) shadow 1

e) your idea

1)Earth (rock) 2

**3) **Able to control a certain element with ease. (You tell me the element)

a) Water 4

b) Pure Light (Heaven) 1

**4)** One made by you. Just put it into your review and please come up with a name. No name, won't be an option.

A) Shogoken the ability to cast any gen jutsu by looking onto the opponent eye also (example)if the gen jutsu is of a Jonin level it turns to a Kage level. and certain hybrid gen jutsu By: DJ Sai 1

Please continue to vote! In one of the next two chapters I will stop, depending on what comes to mind.

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'**_blah' _**Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

Training and a Fusion of the Cat

Through the window of his bedroom, the sunlight hit Naruto directly in his face, causing him to pull a pillow over his face. As he tried to return to his slumber a really annoying noise known to everyone woke him up after slamming his fist on the poor, yet very annoying alarm clock. He opened his eyes and slowly removed the pillow from his face, getting hit with sun light full force. Turning his head away he got up and made his way to the bathroom to do his mourning routine. When he finished his routine, he walked to his bed and started to meditate.

Naruto's mind

"Hey Kyuubi." Naruto called into the cell that stood before him. Two red eyes opened and met with his before closing again.

**What is it, kit?** Kyuubi yawned as Naruto sat on the ground.

"Just wondering how far back you took us."

**You have a week before the Academy Final Exam. I suggest you set up a chakra barrier and sound barrier so people won't hear or sense you. There are some things that will be happening soon that I don't have the power to deal with. Right now I am using as much chakra as I can to keep it from harming you. I'm sure Nibi is doing the same for your Hinata.**

"What things are you talking about fox?"

**Have you notice that your power has not change yet? Your memories are all in your head. The power you and Hinata posses will soon merge with that of your past self. In other words, the strength of your past selves will be added to the power you had before we jumped through time, but it's going to hurt and your body will change because of the time jump. Now get to work on those jutsu! NOW!** Kyuubi banished Naruto from his mind.

Hinata's room

'**Kitten, get up. You really need to get up.' **Hinata opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. Looking around the room, she found she was back at her home.

'How did I get here? Last thing I remember is Naruto and I in the court yard of his house when Kyuubi called out that weird jutsu.'

'**You went back through time with them, remember? Anyway, no time for small talk, you know how to set up a sound and chakra barrier right?'**

'Yes, I learned how from Kurenai-sensei when I told her I needed to be alone one day and asked if she had any jutsus that would help if anyone went looking for me.'

'**Good. Then hurry and set them up because you are in for a world of hurt from the Time Jutsu that Kyuubi used. You are going to merge your chakra and strength with that of your past self.'** Hinata didn't waste any time in doing the said jutsus. Although, when she was half way done with the sound jutsu, Hinata's hands slapped to her head, an ear piercing scream followed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Asshole's . . . . . Uh . . . . I mean Hiashi's Office

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiashi was sitting behind his desk when he slapped his hands to his ears.

'That sounded like Hinata. Why would she be screaming so loud about?' Hiashi got up from his desk and made his way through the compound to Hinata's room. While walking, he noticed that the entire Hyuga Clan had her heard scream.

Hinata's Room

The door to Hinata's room burst open as several Hyuga's rushed in to see their heir, face down on the floor unconscious. "Hinata-sama!" One of the house members rushed to her side as Hiashi walked into the room.

"What happened here?" the Hyuga next to Hinata stood up and bowed.

"We heard a scream but when we opened the door she was like this, Hiashi-sama. She doesn't have any wounds but she is unconscious." Hiashi sighed.

"Place her back in her bed, under the covers, Neji. I will have to tell the ANBU that there is nothing wrong. If any come which I doubt any will." Hiashi turned to the other clan members. "All of you leave! There is nothing to see here!" 'I shall ask Hinata about this later.'

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto rolled off his bed onto the floor gritting his teeth while pain went through every inch of his body. 'Damn it! This hurts like hell!'

'**I told you! Just try and stay still. I might be able to make the process quicker.'** Naruto rolled up into a ball as he felt Kyuubi's chakra going through him. He felt the pain reside a little and starting breathing easier. After about half an hour, Naruto felt no pain and dispelled the jutsus. When he looked to the clock, he noticed that it said seven thirty A.M.

"SHIT! I'm gonna be late for Iruka-sensei's class." 'Not that I need to go.' Naruto quickly changed his clothes to his usual orange jumpsuit. 'Note to self: Get new clothes.' He grabbed his weapons and sped out the door. 'I'll also need some new kunai and maybe I can convince the old man to give me the keys to my Clan house.'

'**Speaking of your clan house, make sure to give Hinata the kunai again. Right now, she only has the future Nibi while this time's Nibi is still sealed inside the kunai I think. Hinata's power will double when she takes this time's Nibi. Also, when you get the chance to check out the place . . . . . . . I'll ask later.'**

'What is it?' Naruto saw the Academy coming into view.

'**Something that both you and Hinata have to decide on together, kit. This will apply to both of you but Nibi will talk to Hinata about it.' **Naruto walked into the class room and looked around. Sasuke sat in his normal seat, Kiba and Akamaru sat near the back of the room, Ino and Sakura were fighting over who sits next to Sasuke, Shino was sitting near Kiba, silent as ever, Shikamaru and Choji sat near the front, Choji was snacking while Shikamaru just sat there saying how troublesome fan girls are. Naruto checked around for Hinata but couldn't find her. **'She may be unconscious from all the pain she went through.'**

Naruto headed to the back of the room, avoiding Sasuke's glare and sat down. He check the clock and found that he had five minutes to spare. 'Hey Kyuubi. Think you can teach me some jutsus while we wait?'

'**I could, but you'd learn them anyway once we fuse. I do have some ideas for some new jutsus you can create.'**

'That works. I'll ask you about them later.' Iruka walked into the classroom. 'Hinata's not here yet. I wonder what happened.'

Konoha Streets

'Damn! Why did the pain have to knock me out? I only have two minutes before class starts!' Hinata was sprinting through the streets on her way to the Academy. The said place was only a minute away from where she currently was and the speed she was going. 'I guess my speed also increased.' Hinata ran through the doors of the Academy and straight into the classroom. Iruka turned to see her panting and gasping for air. "Sorry I'm late . . . pant . . . . Iruka-sensei."

"You're not late Hinata. Take a seat. I was just about to tell the class to SHUT UP!" the entire class sat down in silence while Ino and Sakura just continued to glare at each other. Hinata looked around the room and spotted Naruto near the back and started to make her way to him. "Alright, time for roll call. Shino!" the bug user raised his hand. "Kiba!"

"Yo!" the dog boy yelled out as Hinata passed him up.

"Sakura!"

"Here, sensei!"

'I know Hinata's here.' "Choji!"

"Here."

"Ino."

"Yeah I'm here." The blond said while still glaring at the pink haired girl next to her.

"Shikamaru."

"Here." 'Man this is so troublesome.'

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Iruka continued until he came a crossed Naruto's name and sighed.

"Naruto is most likely," Iruka was cut off when Naruto waved his hand. Hinata was sitting next to him as calm as ever.

"Don't jump to conclusions Iruka-sensei. I'm here." Iruka stood there shocked.

'He's never here on time. After all the times I've seen him late, which is every day, he comes in around lunch.' "I see you decided to not be late for once."

"That would be correct." Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, on with today's lesson. Today, we'll be going over . . . . . . . ." Naruto and Hinata zoned out and started talking with their tenants.

Naruto's Mind

**So, kit, everything as you like it?** Naruto sat in front of the cage that held the fox.

"I guess you can say that. I see that everyone here, except Hinata and Iruka of course, hates me again."

**Well, while you're here, I have some things to go over with you. First, no more ramen. It's the reason you're short. Second, get some clothes that go well with a ninja. That orange jumpsuit is an eyesore. Third, what do you plan on doing to get your dad's scroll from the Hokage without Mizuki stealing it?**

"Ok, for the first one, you suck but fine. I won't eat ramen so much anymore, that doesn't mean I won't stop eating it all together. For the second one, yes I know I need new clothes. I plan on trying to get some later. For the third, I will steal the scroll the night of the test and take it to my home. When the Hokage comes to get it back I will show him the letter that my father left."

**That brings up another question. How do we get the Hokage to hand over the keys to the Uzumaki Compound?**

"By using his weakness against him. He's just a big of a pervert like Kakashi and Ero-sennin so it should be easy. Once I knock him out, I will grab the key from his office and if anyone tries to stop me, I'll just use the Sol Sight on them until I get to the Uzumaki Compound."

**Kit, I think your teacher's calling for you.** Naruto nodded and woke up in the real world.

Hinata's Mind, same time as Naruto

"So your Nibi? It's nice to meet you personally. I am Hinata." Hinata was standing in a swear and before her was an open cage with two large, yellow, cat slit eyes that had a green rim around them.

**I know who you are kitten. I also know your history. Trust me, it can get really boring looking at the same walls for times on end. You don't like the way your family calls you weak do you?**

"No . . . . I don't." Hinata's head dropped as the cat came into view. The Two Tailed Cat's fur was pure white with two black stripes on both of her sides.

**I can make it so you can be stronger. I can make you powerful enough to defeat Shukaku, the One Tailed Racoon, and maybe even the three tailed turtle, Sanbi if you fight hard enough.** Hinata looked up at the cat demon, eyes filled with hope.

"You can do that?"

**Yes but first we need to work on some things. For example, your confidence, I noticed that when you fight you don't want to hurt the person you are fighting. When I saw the memories of your fight with that other Hyuga, you had held back for the fear of hurting him. You need to learn, kitten, that everyone can hurt you. Even your crush can at points. But we will talk more on this later. Right now it is time for you to go back. Have fun kitten.** Hinata said her good byes and woke up to find Iruka standing before them glaring.

"Do you two mind telling me why you were both sleeping?" Naruto looked over at the father figure and smirked.

"Because we can. It's not a crime."

"Well, as much as I would like to say you're right, you need to stay awake. Hinata, you should know better." Iruka returned to the front of the room and returned to teaching. "As I was saying, Kyuubi was killed twelve years ago by the Yondaime Hokage. But in the fight . . . . . . ." Naruto leaned over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear which made her smile. She nodded and watched Naruto form hand seals while Iruka's back was to them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." he whispered the jutsu and two clones appeared in the room without no one noticing. One of them did a henge that turned him into Hinata and the other stayed as Naruto. The real Naruto looked to Hinata and nodded his head toward the door behind them, and the two were gone in a matter of seconds while the clones took their place.

Outside the Academy

"Finally, I thought we would really have to listen to that stupid story all over again." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked out the front door.

"I know. I've must have heard that story at least a hundred times." Hinata took Naruto's hand in her's as they started walking toward the Academy's training grounds.

"You know, your attitude has changed a lot since you've had you know who put inside you. Would she have anything to do with it?" In side his cage, Kyuubi chuckled.

'_**So, she's already started. I wonder how she'll take the change. If this seal wasn't here I would have started after that day at the bridge.'**_

"I just noticed that myself. I haven't stuttered, thank god, and I'm not blushing or feinting just by being near you and talking with you. So, yea, I think she has something to do with it. Which I am very grateful for."

"So, what do you want to do while our clones sit in class?" Hinata thought for a moment before something clicked.

"Well, since your Demon Eye has the characteristics of the Byakugan and the Sharingan, why don't I teach you how to use the Gentle Fist Style? Or, we can try breaking into your clan house to train on those scrolls that your father mentioned."

"We can't get into the mansion without the key and the Hokage has it. The mansion is surrounded by some very strong trap jutsus that only Jiraiya or whoever has the key can get into. I plan on getting it the night of the Exams, the same night I took the Forbidden Scroll. Beside," the two stopped walking and Naruto turned towards her, "I'd rather spend time with you." Naruto, using the arm Hinata had grabbed, pulled Hinata close to him, earning a gasp, and took her lips in a passionate kiss. Hinata let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, while Naruto held her by the waist. When they parted they kept their eyes locked on each other. While this was going on, Nibi sat in her cage smirking.

'_**She has no idea what she's in for. Right now she has a small amount but that will change with time. Too bad for her this is happening at a very fast pace. All her senses are increased except touch. Just wait little kitten, soon, you will have enough power. Too bad that you'll have to wait til mourning for your senses to kick in.'**_

"Naruto, why don't we go and do some training for a while? We really have nothing else to do, so why not?" Naruto nodded his response and kissed her again before letting her go.

"Let's go. I know a place in the forest where we can train." he grabbed her hand and led her to a broken down shack in the middle of the forest.

'**Kit, teach her the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It will help in your training.'**

"Hinata, how would you like to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu? I'm not sure how but Kyuubi said that it'll help with our training."

"I'd love to Naruto." Naruto proceeded to teach her the jutsu while unknown to them, they were being watch by a certain light blue haired Chunin.

'I can't believe Iruka didn't even notice the two clones. That stupid idiot.' Mizuki watched as Hinata summoned two perfect Shadow Clones. 'Maybe these two will come in handy. I'll just have to make sure they fail the exams.' Mizuki jumped away, leaving the two to their training.

'**Now, tell her to summon about twenty clones while you make twenty-one and I'll teach you both. Maybe you can teach her the Rasengan? It may be a clan jutsu but let's not forget that Jiraiya also knows it.'**

'Good idea Kyuubi.' "Hinata, summon twenty clones and spilt them up in teams of five. I'll do the same only I'm gonna make twenty-one clones. Kyuubi is going to teach us some things." Both made the exact number of clones and spilt them up, keeping one of Naruto's clones near by.

'**Now, make these seals and then touch the clone's forehead. Horse, tiger, hare, ox, serpent, dragon, serpent.'** Naruto did the seals as they were called and touched the clones forehead, making a red aura appear around it. **"That's better. Now I can teach you what your teachers can't. Alright, I want you to send one team for Tree Climbing. No hands, only your feet and chakra. We need to make sure that you have excellent chakra control for the jutsus I will teach you. Hinata, I want another one of your teams to teach one of Naruto's the Gentle Fist Style. The six remaining teams will work on endurance, stamina and strength. The ones on endurance and strength will work together in physical training. The Stamina teams will run ten laps around Konoha and return here. Naruto and Hinata will do as they please while I go into town and grab some things after a small visit to the Hokage."**

"Why are you going to see the Hokage?" Naruto looked at his clone with suspition.

"**I'm going to get some things from him. Namely some money to get some training equipment. Maybe, if I feel generous, I'll put some gravity seals on both of you."** Naruto and Hinata looked at Kyuubi with confusion.

"Gravity Seals? What are those? I've never heard of such a seal." Hinata asked while the assigned teams went off to do what they were told.

"**Gravity Seal are kind of like the weights that guy with the huge eyebrows wears. There is a big difference between the two. The Gravity Seals affect the entire body while the weights only affect certain parts. I'll have to draw the seals on you because only demons and very few humans know how to make them. I will teach you how to activate, deactivate and level up. The high the level, the heavier you will feel. Until I see that you two are ready for the seals I will put them on. Now, have fun."** Kyuubi vanished with a swirl of leaves, leaving the two demon carriers and their clones alone.

"Well, what do we do now?" Naruto looked at the clones that were doing their assigned tasks, the tree climbers had completed their task, "Tree Climbers start doing jutsus while tree climbing. Not at each other." the group nodded and started their new task. Naruto looked at the group that was training in the Gentle Fist and saw that they were hard at work. 'That gives me a few ideas for a new combo.' Naruto continued to look around and every clone was hard at work.

Hokage Tower

"Hey old man!" the Kyuubi possessed clone walked into the Hokage's office. The Hokage looked up from his study and smirked at Kyuubi.

"Naruto, good to see you. Why aren't you in class?"

"I just came over to ask for some money. Someone mugged me last night and took it all. I was going to use that money on some weights to help with my training. And maybe some scrolls too." the Hokage smiled and opened his desk drawer.

"How did you get Naruto to agree to this Kyuubi?" The clone looked the Hokage with shock but that soon passed.

"You could always tell if I was using a henge or not. You even know my chakra without even trying. I got Naruto to let me train him. I even told him about what happened the night he was born. I just didn't tell him about the Fourth being his father. But if you don't tell him soon, then I will. He has the right to know. I do believe that he has awakened his bloodlines too." Sarutobi sighed and gave the Kyuubi a small envelope.

"I will tell him after the exams this Friday. In that envelope is 800 ryo. Have fun and tell Naruto that the money is his allowance for the entire month."

"Trust me, my old friend, I will. Also, when you do the placements, put Naruto with Hinata Hyuga. Those two have become very close in such a short time and Hinata even knows about me. Hiashi told her when she was little."

"That damn idiot doesn't know how to obey the law. Oh well, he actually made a benefit for Naruto instead of another scar."

"I will see you again my friend. If you don't mind, I have some things to pick up. See you later." Kyuubi vanished with a puff of smoke, leaving the Hokage to his work.

Naruto and Hinata

While the clones continued to work Hinata and Naruto sat under a tree cuddled with each other. It had been well over three hours since Kyuubi left and their training started. After an hour through training, the group of clones that worked on jutsus while tree climbing vanished from existence and the two felt the effects clones training and ran through their memories. When the clones that ran the laps returned two hours later, Naruto and Hinata sent them for another twenty. Kyuubi came back half an hour after they sent the clones on another run. When he looked over at Hinata and Naruto, he saw that the two had fell asleep in a comfortable position. Well, for those two anyway. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap with her head resting against his chest and Naruto rested his chin on her head while he held her in his arms. Both had smiles on their faces.

'**I'll let them be for now. I'll go get something for lunch. They'll need it when then the clones return.'** Kyuubi ran back off towards the village and picked up some things for them to eat, after disguising himself as just a common villager. When he returned, Naruto and Hinata were still asleep and the clones that were doing the Gentle Fist had just vanished, waking both of them up.

"**Mourning love birds. Time to eat, call off the rest of your clones. Except the ones in Iruka's class."** Naruto and Hinata did so and felt all the information come back to them in a rush. Their limbs ached from all the training that went on and both heard their stomachs growl. **"Come, I have sandwiches and water. Help yourselves and take the rest of the day off."** the clone that held Kyuubi vanished giving Naruto more information. The two began eating, talking and enjoying each other's company. When Naruto check his watch, it read 2:50 P.M.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Iruka's class. It's over now." Naruto and Hinata continued to eat until they were full and left the forest. Naruto walked Hinata home and the two said their goodbyes. Naruto continued down the path to his house and came across a crowd that was waiting for him. 'Here we go again.' Naruto dove into the nearest ally and jumped onto the roof of one of the houses and proceeded toward his apartment with great speed. When he reached his house he walked in to find several bags in the living room. 'Talk about shopping.'

'**Hey, that is all the stuff that we'll be using during your training. So shut it and get some rest. I'll talk to you later.'** Naruto decided not to argue and went straight to bed.

Hyuga Compound

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi wants to see you." Once Hinata walked into the Main House, she found Neji waited for her.

"Tell father, I am too tired from my training today. I really just want to get some rest. I had a hard day of training and I need my rest. If he objects then it can wait till mourning. I'm not up to dealing with his insults right now." Hinata walked off toward her room while many of the Hyuga's that were present stared at her.

"She just blew off her father." . . . . . "Holy shit. I thought I'd never see the day." . . . . "Was that really Hinata-sama?" Many of these comments flew through the room. Once Hinata had reached her room, she walked in, changed into her pajamas and fell asleep on the bed. She woke and found herself in front of the open cage that housed Nibi.

**So kitten, did you enjoy your day? I hope you did because I got some news for you.** Hinata looked up at the cat that glowed a bright white. When the light receded, in the cat's place was a young women wearing a bright white robe, two white tails were swaying behind her and white, furry cat like ears on top of her head.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Nibi walked closer to Hinata and her body started to leak chakra.

**When you wake up, you will no long be Hinata Hyuga. You will be Hinata, the Two Tailed Cat. Until that time I am going to teach you a henge that no one can break and nothing can see through. Watch my hands closely kitten, this is the only time I can show you.** Hinata looked shock and scared but did as she was told. After copying the seals Nibi told her to use it once she woke up. **Now that you are a demon, there are a few things to know. One, you have something called a mating season. During this time you will be in what we demons call heat. You will have the uncontrollable urge to mate, or in the words humans can understand it, having sex.** Hinata was listening very closely to Nibi and blushed at the mention of the word.

"When does that time begin?"

**It begins on October first, midnight and ends on November first at midnight. Now two, my powers include necromancy which will allow you to call the dead to your aid, wood and death type jutsus. Also, being the Two Tailed Cat, you can summon other demon cats. The seals are cat, monkey, hare, cat. Just use some of your blood and chakra. You might want to ask Kyuubi how to do it properly. I never had to summon anyone. Also, when our fusion finishes you'll inherit my personality somewhat. My advice on the kunai that is in the Uzumaki Compound that houses my past spirit is to use a simple jutsu to combine that Nibi's strength with your's right away. The seals for the jutsu are serpent, hare, boar, dragon, serpent, tiger, ox, horse, bird, serpent. The jutsu is called Combination of the Two Minds. Once you have done the seals, touch the kunai that houses my past self and call out the jutsu. All of the power store in that kunai will become your's as soon as you finish calling out the jutsu.**

"Ok. Two questions. First, is there anyway that I can skip my mating season?" Nibi looked her host, who was blushing like mad and laughed.

"**With you gaining some of my personality you won't be able or want to. Especially since you have the Kyuubi kid for your boyfriend, which trust me, will change to permanent mate. Oh, before I forget, demons mate for life. You belong to whoever you mate with and they belong to you unless you don't mark him for your's. Oh, I haven't mated with Kyuubi in years. Trust me you are going to love it. If Naruto gains Kyuubi's personality trust me, you will feel as if you died and gone to heaven.** Hinata's blush deepened as Nibi continued to rant on about Kyuubi. Thoughts of Naruto started going through her head making her blush deeper and deeper. Nibi saw this and smirked. **Is my replacement getting naughty thoughts about a certain fox?** Hinata couldn't take it anymore as a small stream of blood leaked from her nose. **You are! And they call Jiraiya a pervert.** Nibi's smirk grew into a evil grin.

"Ok." Hinata whipped the blood from her face. "The second question, why fusing so soon and what about the seal?"

**That's three questions kitten. Anyway, you remember the fight with your cousin? Well, the attacks he did and all the strain on your body completely screwed up your chakra coils. They were so screwed up, when Kyuubi used the time jutsu and you merged with your past body, they didn't heal the way they should have. So, I had to fuse with you right after the time jump to repair them. Now, about the seal, you never gained one. The Uzumaki clan used the jutsu on the kunai and in turn attached me to it. When you took the kunai willingly, the seal was never transferred. Instead, due to your will to take me into your body, the seal that was placed on the kunai was never placed on you. That and it wasn't made the right way. The old goat that sealed me made a wrong seal and it made me become a drawable power. Arashi, could have taken my power if he just touched the kunai right away but instead the kunai was already in a box.**

"Ok, Nibi, I get it now. Thanks for doing whatever you did."

**Have fun, kitten. **Nibi expelled Hinata from her mind and Hinata woke up looking at her alarm clock, which read 12:30 A.M.

'I've been out for that long!?' Hinata got up to go to the bathroom that is connected to her room. When she entered she looked into the mirror and saw two white cat ears on top of her head. She shrugged it off and walked away from the mirror, only to jump back in front of it and look at her face in shock. Her eyes were now cat like (she never really saw her eyes when she first got Nibi), though they still had their normal silver color but with a hint of green on the rim of the eyes and she also had cat-like fangs. She reached up to her ears with her hand and gasped at what her hands looked like, claws. She felt something brush against her leg and jumped. She looked down and behind her seeing two, white, furry tails coming from her back side with what looked like blood. 'What she said was true. I've become a demon.' Hinata ran back to her bed and noticed something that wasn't there before, blood. 'This . . . . . This is real, I know it is but I don't want to believe it. But at the same time, I can't stop but to think how great I feel. I wonder what Naruto would say if he saw me now.' Hinata took the bloody sheets off her bed and threw them in a hamper. She then went to take a shower to get the blood that stained her tails out.

Naruto

"So, what's the plan? Do we finish the fusion early or do we wait?" Naruto was in front of Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi was laying on his stomach near the bars of the cage. Naruto and Kyuubi had talked about what his father said about the two of them fusing together.

**Well, it's up to you. We started fusing the moment you first unleashed my chakra on that bridge. Right now, it doesn't matter if you break the seal or not. Since you are able to control four of my tails, if you do break the seal then all my powers will drain from me and become your's in a matter of a day. I think that Hinata has already gone through the same thing but I can't be sure. But, the way we are now, the fusion will take a couple of years.  
**

"I'll wait until after the Academy Exams. Until then, you can help train me and Hinata. Speaking of which, how did you know the effects that the Shadow Clone Jutsu had on the user?"

**Your father taught me it and it's uses. How do you think he got so strong? I taught him a few jutsus and he taught me. I'm sure he even made a few scrolls on them for you. He never used them against me.** Naruto simply nodded his head.

"I'm starting to get tired of this village. Maybe I should take Hinata and leave this place. Maybe start our own village."

**That's up to you kit. As soon as the fusion ends, I'll just be in the back of your mind. If you do intend to leave the Leaf, then do it AFTER you save your sister. Also, think about this, what would your friends think if you did leave? Orochimaru would have his new vessel and Akatsuki will try to kill you and Hinata for me and Nibi as soon as you make that decision. So think about it alright?** Naruto smiled.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Well, see you in the mourning." Naruto waved and disappeared from the mind scape.

Forest, Next Mourning

"Mourning Hinata!" Naruto walked up to the same place in the forest that they had used for their training the day before, carrying the things that Kyuubi had bought. Hinata was practicing her Gentle Fist when she heard Naruto. She turned to see him and greeted him back. Naruto placed the things on the ground and walked over to her.

'**Kit, she smells different. She doesn't smell like the real Hinata.'**

"Hinata, Kyuubi said you smell different. Did something happen over night?" Hinata kissed Naruto's lips and stared into his eyes.

"Nibi and I have completed merging together. She said there was no seal that kept her bound and she repaired my chakra coils after what she had explained to me." Hinata began to explain to Naruto what Nibi had explained to her, leaving out the part about her mating season. Blushing at the thought.

"You ok Hinata? Your face is beat red. Are you having some thoughts about something?" Naruto smiled, making Hinata's blush deeper.

"N-no Naruto." Naruto heard Kyuubi mention something about October.

"Would whatever you're thinking about have anything to do with October?" Hinata instantly tensed and Naruto grinned evilly. "So it does."

"Maybe." Hinata looked away from his eyes but Naruto cupped her chin and turned her to him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's personal." Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes becoming lost in his gaze, who nodded his understanding.

"Show me what my little cat looks like now." Hinata backed away from Naruto and undid the henge that hid her true features. Naruto's jaw dropped on how beautiful she looked. Her white tails danced around behind her, streaks of white can be seen in her hair, she looked beautiful.

"See something you like, Foxy?" Hinata giggled when Naruto nodded. "Good, because that's not all that has changed."

'**Kit, as much as I know you like to stare at your mate, we have some training to do.'** Naruto shook his head and formed a Shadow Clone and put Kyuubi's mind inside it. **"Ok, Hinata, please put your henge back on. If anyone come here and sees you like that we will have a problem. Today, I'm going to give you some weights. Each are about fifty pounds each. I'll have you know that you will need more speed and stamina in order to use your new abilities. Every month, I want you both to up the weights by another fifty until you reach eight hundred pounds. Anymore then that will rip your limbs off. It'll be tough to deal wit at first but it'll get easier."** Naruto and Hinata nodded while Kyuubi tossed over four weights to each of them. When they put the weights on, Kyuubi pulled out ten scrolls. **"Now, I have here some Nin jutsu and Gen jutsu scrolls. Five of each. I want you to make two hundred clones, then have them divide into two groups of fifty and five groups of twenty. The groups of twenty will study one scroll each while the groups of fifty do physical training and chakra control, you'll need it for your demon jutsus. Especially you Hinata, being able to use Necromancy, Wood and Death Jutsus."** Naruto and Hinata made the clones after struggling to use their hands due to the weights. When they made them the sent them to their training and Kyuubi handed out the scrolls.

"**Each team will dispel after they have mastered the jutsu they are given. As for you two, I think some new clothes are in order, so you will come with me. As for the teams of fifty, one team will run laps until dispelled and the other will try water walking on the river near here. Now go!" **Naruto and Hinata set off with Kyuubi to get what they need while their clones did what they were told. Little did they know, someone had been watching through a crystal ball.

Hokage Tower

'Since when is Hinata a Jinchuriki? Kyuubi, do you have a hand in this?' Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a puff from his pipe. 'Where have I seen those two tails before?'

Uh oh. The Hokage found something out, Hinata and Naruto are in for a weeks worth of hellish training and Mizuki's up to no good already. Also, for those who have voted for Nibi's powers being Hinata's bloodline, she would have gotten them one way or another. Next chapter, The Exams and Naruto Fuses with Kyuubi! But, wait, what this? A summoning Contract? Two of them! I wonder what they are. Find out next chapter and don't forget to review and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Well, I have decided on what will be her bloodline. Details at the end of the chapter.

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'**_blah' _**Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

Exams, Another Fusion and the Team Placements

"Finally Friday." Naruto and Hinata walked through the halls of the Academy on their way to Iruka's class. Naruto no longer wore the orange jumpsuit but instead, wore black pants with a lot of pockets for the various scrolls and weapons, a black face mask, a blood red shirt and a katana that Kyuubi picked out for him strapped to his back. Hinata on the other hand wore bandages on her arms like Neji and Lee, a dark blue t-shirt that had the Hyuga clan symbol on the back and black pants like Naruto's, both of which showed off her body's curves. Their training with Kyuubi had become harder by the day as Kyuubi had them make more clones each day. The fox even had them up their weights early because of all the training they did.

"I know what you mean, Naruto. I can't wait to start up being a ninja . . . . . . . again." Hinata muttered the last part only low enough for Naruto to hear. They walked into the classroom to find that everyone but Iruka was there. "Shall we?" the blond nodded as they walked to the back of the room to take their seats. Kiba spotted Hinata and drooled at the sight of her, along with several other boys in the class.

"Hey! Hinata! Come sit with me and leave the dead last to himself!" Kiba shouted as the two continued past him. Akamaru, who was perched on top of Kiba's head, whimpered to his master. "What do ya mean she smells like a cat?" the dog barked at it's master again before Hinata looked over at Kiba and grinned, showing her cat-like fangs.

"I'm sorry Kiba, did you say something?" Hinata continued on toward the back of the room and sat down next to Naruto.

'What's with the fangs?' Kiba thought as he looked back at her and saw her next to Naruto. Shikamaru just sat there muttering how troublesome Kiba was being while Choji ate his bag of almost never ending bags of chips. Ino and Sakura were, of course, fighting over Sasuke, who was sitting as he always was, hands together in front of his face. Shino sat near the front of the room, quiet as ever.

'Hinata has changed. My bugs tell me something is out of place.' Iruka took this chance to walk into the room and took roll.

"Hinata!" Iruka looked around the room for the young Hyuga and spotted her and Naruto near the back of the class only he didn't recognize the two. "The two in the back! Who are you?"

"Iruka-sensei, I'm hurt! To think you would forget us." Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"Yes, sensei, how could you forget us? Especially me. I am after all a Hyuga." Hinata bent over her desk and laid her head in the palm of her hands.

"Sorry, Hinata but you both look completely different. Anyway . . ." Iruka continued with the roll call while everyone looked over Naruto and Hinata's new look. When Iruka finished, he began to talk about the exams that would be taking place, shuriken accuracy, Henge, Replacement, written test and Replication. "Follow me to the field to start on the test." the class walked out to the field to find five targets set up all spaced out. "Now, as you can see, you have five targets. You have to hit each target and you only get five shots. Each one is worth twenty-five points, five points a ring. You must use shuriken and only shuriken from behind this line." Iruka pointed to the white line that stood next to him. "Each target is a good number of feet away so give it your all. First up, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy stepped before the line and threw the shuriken, hitting every bulls eye but the farthest one. Mizuki, who had ran out to the target to check the projectiles.

"Ninety-Five, Iruka." Iruka wrote down the score and called out the next person. When he got to Hinata, she walked up and looked to Naruto, who smiled.

"Here goes." Hinata threw her batch of shuriken and they all hit their mark. Mizuki checked the posts twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"A perfect score!" Many of the students' jaws dropped while Naruto just smiled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

'PERFECT!? How could a weak little Hyuga get a perfect while I get five points lower?' Sasuke asked himself as Naruto stepped up to finish this portion of the test.

'Let's get this over with.' Naruto threw his batch and hit each one in the same fashion as Hinata. All perfect.

"Another perfect, Iruka!" Naruto grinned behind his mask at the look Sasuke was giving him.

'The dead last even beat me! What the hell is going on!' Sasuke was beyond angry now. 'Luck. That has to be it. He's just lucky.' Some of the other students just had one thought going through their minds.

'This is the dead last?' Iruka shooed them all inside to begin the next part of the exams, the written test. Naruto and Hinata finished within five minutes when the rest finished near the end with the exception of Shikamaru, who finished only just after Hinata and Naruto. When the test ended, Iruka sent the class to lunch and started grading papers.

'This is getting weird. Naruto and Hinata, once again, have perfect scores. This is not natural for Naruto but as for Hinata I can understand.' Iruka had graded the papers as the class started to come back after their lunch break. "Ok! Listen up! Now we do the Replacement Part of the Exams! I will throw an eraser at you and you will need to replace yourself with something else in the room. Sasuke, your up first." Sasuke got up from his seat and stood in front of his two teachers. Iruka threw a chalkboard eraser at Sasuke, who replaced himself with a chair. "Good job Sasuke. Next! Kiba!" This continued until Naruto was called, Hinata had passed without any trouble, she just replaced herself with a log. Naruto walked up to stand in front of Iruka and already had a prank in his head for this.

'This will be good.'

'**I know it will. Just wait until we see the look on his face.'** Iruka threw the eraser at the Kyuubi container. Naruto pooffed out of the way and was replaced with a raven haired, black eyed boy. Sasuke.

"WHAT THE mfmfm" Sasuke caught the eraser in his mouth and Naruto was found sitting back with Hinata, both rolling around from laughter.

"Umm, Naruto. Your were supposed to replace yourself with an Item, not a person." Mizuki called out to the laughing blond.

"I know . . . haha . . . . but think about it for a sec . . . . what if Sasuke was an enemy and the eraser was a kunai? But using it on humans takes a lot more chakra but I'm not worried." Iruka processed this through his mind and nodded his head.

"I never thought of it that way Naruto. Full points, plus extra credit for the human replacement. Sasuke, stay here with me as we will begin the last part of the test. When I call your name, go into that room and we'll tell you what to do. Sasuke, your first." The Uchiha prodigy walked into the room fuming at the mouth with rage while Sakura and Ino, along with other fan girls, were death glaring Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Naruto turned his attention to the pink haired girl that was now cracking her knuckles.

"Yes?" Naruto smirked as Hinata sent a glare of her own toward Sakura, along with baring her fangs.

"Why did you do that to my Sasuke!?" Ino and Sakura yelled out as Naruto chuckled and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder to calm her, which worked.

"Why? One, he's an ass. Two, he thinks he can have anything he wants all because of his name. Three, because I could. Would you have rather I did it to you?" Sakura and Ino lunged at Naruto who vanished with Hinata and were replaced by Kiba when their fists came close enough to his face.

"Oh shit!"

WHAM!

"Hey Sakura, Ino." the said pair turned away from the dog user, who was now on the floor with huge bumps on his head, to Shikamaru. "You missed him." Shikamaru pointed toward the ceiling and they looked up, seeing Hinata in Naruto embrace grinning evilly at them.

"Sakura! Your up!" Iruka's voice carried into the room as Sasuke walked out of the room wearing the Konoha Ninja Headband. Sakura ran over to where Iruka said to go and went into the room. This continued until Hinata was called and she walked into the room. "Alright Hinata, make three perfect clones."

"What kind do you want?" Iruka and Mizuki looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of clone do you want?"

"Any, just make them." Mizuki said as Hinata shrugged and made several hand seals.

"Wood Clone Jutsu!" three clones came up from the ground, and looked at Iruka and Mizuki. "There. Three wood clones."

"Wood Clones?" 'Only the Shodaime knew how to use wood jutsus. How does she?'

"Yes, wood clones. Watch." Hinata took a kunai and stabbed the clone closest to her. The clone took the hit and turned into a log. "See?"

"Very good job Hinata. Now, make a henge, turning you into me." Iruka watched as Hinata's clones turned into floorboards and she used the henge jutsu and looked exactly like Iruka. "Congratulations, Hinata. You pass with a perfect sore and more, making you Rookie Of the Year."

"Don't be so sure about that Iruka. Naruto knows more clone jutsus then I do. So don't count him out yet." Hinata picked a headband off the table and walked out of the room with it around her neck.

"Naruto! Your next!" Naruto walked into the room and waited for his instructions.

"Make three clones. They have to be perfect this time Naruto." Naruto nodded and made a hand seal know to us all.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Fifty Naruto's appeared in the room and the two examiners' jaws dropped.

"How . . . . . how many are there Naruto?" 'That was a Jonin level jutsu! How does he know that?'

"Fifty. I guess you want me to do the Henge part now right? Fine." all the Naruto's turned into a perfect replica of Iruka and if jaws could reach the ground, Iruka and Mizuki's jaws were near the center of the Earth. 'HA! Fools.' Naruto walked over and took a head band from the table, tied it around his head and left the room.

'THAT, was the dead last? DAMN! Now my plan won't work! He's not supposed to be this good. All I know is that he and the Hyuga chick where training and I though Hinata was showing him how to do the Dopple ganger! I should have listened to what they were talking about when they left the classroom. I need a new pawn now.'

Naruto walked out of the room, followed by a still stunned Iruka, and sat back down next to Hinata with glares from each of Sasuke's fan girls, Kiba and Sasuke himself.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed! Before I let you go, I have a few thing to say. First, Sasuke is no longer the Rookie of the Year." This earned a giant, 'what!?' from all of the fan girls and a wide eyed Sasuke. "Hinata Hyuga has earned that titled. If Naruto's grades were higher, he and Hinata would be tied for it." Now everyone was surprised and/or pissed.

'Is that killer intent or what? Oh well.' Naruto and Hinata just shrugged off the killer intent that was directed at them.

"Be sure to come back here tomorrow at nine o'clock for your team placements. Also, have a great day and congratulations again. Dismissed." Naruto and Hinata vanished in a matter of seconds before anyone could catch them or see them. When they got outside, Naruto noticed that all the parents had gathered and sent glares and killer intent toward him. They pushed their way through the crowd and sat under the tree with the swing.

"So, what do you want to do now Naruto?" Hinata sat down, fairly close to Naruto.

"Don't know. I know Mizuki plans to try to get the scroll tonight from the Hokage but the question is, who is he going to use." Naruto muttered low enough for the two tailed replacement to hear. Naruto looked toward the crowd of adults and saw several of the adults glaring at him and Sasuke walk toward him, still pissed.

"Fight me, dead last." Naruto made several hand seals and looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

"Lunar Sight!" Sasuke froze in place and saw that he was no longer at the Academy grounds but in some forest that was so dark that no light was showing through except one pillar that lit up a small area around him. He looked up and saw a full moon. He looked back toward where he saw Naruto and saw him smiling. "Like this forest, Sasuke? I call it the Lunar Forest or Moon Forest if you prefer. In this place, I can make anything happen."

"You still can't beat me dead last."

"Itachi, come out and play." Naruto watched as Sasuke became angry but remembered his brother's skills and that anger turned to fear.

"As you wish, Naruto. So, what do I get to do to him?" Naruto turned his head to the voice and smirked. Itachi walked out from the shadows and looked at his brother.

"Why, have fun of course. Use your Sharingan if you want." Itachi nodded and made Sasuke watch the death of his family again for three days. When Naruto dispelled the jutsu Sasuke collapsed and started twitching. "Let's go Hinata." Naruto and Hinata got up from the ground and began walking away before being stopped by a very annoying blond girl and some other adults.

"What did you do to Uchiha-sama you brat!" one of the many adults called out. Naruto and Hinata made hand seals before vanishing before their very eyes. Mizuki came out of the building and saw Sasuke on the ground twitching. He picked the boy up and took him to the hospital.

'I found my pawn.' Mizuki smirked as he made his way to the hospital.

Naruto and Hinata

"Naruto. Who or what did you have torture Sasuke?" Naruto turned to face Hinata and saw her smiling. They were standing in their training field, away from everyone else.

"Itachi. I had his brother make him watch the death of his family. Of course, I gave Itachi the choice to do whatever he wanted." Hinata shook her head.

"You really are starting to act like Kyuubi. But," Hinata moved close to Naruto and flung her arms around his neck, "that's why I love you even more then I did before." Hinata pecked his lips through the mask and smiled.

"And you," Naruto held her around the waist and kept her close with one hand and pulled his mask down with the other, "are just like Nibi. From what Kyuubi says." Naruto smashed his lips against his earning a surprised gasp from Hinata. When Naruto broke away from the kiss, Hinata laid her head in his chest. He started rubbing her back, which made her purr.

'Just like a cat. Just the way I love her.'

"Narrrrrrruto." Hinata purred as Naruto looked down to her.

"Yes, kitten?" Hinata giggled and blushed at her pet name.

"You keep making me purrrrrrrrrrr, I'll end up falling asleep rrrrrrrrrrright herrrrrrrrrre." the fox boy chuckled and let her go. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"How about we go see the Hokage about a certain house? Then you can leave that hell hole of a house hold." Hinata nodded and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Hokage's Office

"Lord Hokage, you cannot let that demon go unpunished! He attacked the Uchiha, a lot of the parents saw it! He even kid napped a Hyuga!" The Hokage was hearing these complaints ever since the Academy students were released. Now, it was Hiita Haruno, Sakura's mother.

"As I have told everyone else, Mrs. Haruno, Naruto did not kid nap anyone. She went with him of free will. I have watched the entire confrontation from my office using my crystal ball and Sasuke challenged Naruto to a fight. Now get out or I'll throw you out! Possibly to Ibiki's office!" The pink haired woman left the room in a hurry and the Hokage took a puff from his pipe. 'I am too old for this.' just as the Hokage thought he could relax, Naruto and Hinata walked in.

"Hey old man." Naruto walked in and took a seat while Hinata took the one next to him after bowing to the old man.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

"Hinata, Naruto. Nice to see you. I was just about to send for you Naruto. How much has Kyuubi told you about your life?"

"Everything. From my father to his power. He told me during class today about my father." Naruto lied.

"I see. You must have pestered him to tell you. Anyway, here." the Sandaime took out a set of keys and a scroll from his desk. "These are the keys to your new house and this scroll is from Kyuubi. I have no idea what's on it but you'll have to find out." the old man then took out a folder and handed it to Naruto. "That is what your father left me to give you."

"Alright." Naruto opened the folder and took out his father's letter and pretended to read. When it seemed like he was done, he looked at the Hokage. "It says here that the Forbidden Scroll that my father made is mine. May I have it?"

"Of course. I know your father planed on giving it to you later on in your life but due to the Kyuubi attack, he left it in my hands. Come by my place later and I'll give it to you."

"Thanks old man. By the way, is Jiraiya, whoever the hell he is, around? My dad said that he can train me."

"I will see if I can find him but there is no guarantee. I am not sure were he is at the moment." 'Most likely at a bath house some where.'

Some Small Village West of Konoha

"Ahhchoo!" Jiraiya was peeping on some women at, as Sarutobi predicted, a bath house. 'Someone is talking about me.' He felt a poke on his shoulder and turned around to be met with a group of women covered with towels. "Crap."

Hokage's Office

"That's good enough old man. Come on Hinata. Let's go check out my new house." Naruto and Hinata got up from their seats and began to leave. "See you later." Before the Hokage could stop them, the twosome vanished without a trace.

'What has Kyuubi been teaching you Naruto?' The Hokage shrugged off his thought and got back to his dreaded paper work.

Uzumaki Compound

"Well, now that's over with. Why don't we grab that kunai and give you the rest of Nibi's power?" Hinata nodded and the two went up to the Master Bed room. Naruto grabbed the kunai box from the small space that it was in and handed it to Hinata. "While you're doing that I'll be right back. I have to go get my father's scroll from the Hokage. After that, we'll gather whatever you need from the Hyuga Compound and move you into the Uzumaki Compound. Sound alright to you?" Hinata nodded and watched as Naruto vanished from her sight. She began the seals that Nibi had taught her for her jutsu and after completing the jutsu, fell back onto the bed and went to sleep.

Hospital

"If you steal that, then you will surely become stronger then your brother. So, will you do it?" Mizuki stood by Sasuke's bed and told him about the Forbidden Scroll.

"Of course I will. I need more power to kill him. So yes." Mizuki smirked and nodded at the boy.

"Your best bet is to steal it after dark. Try and get it at eight tonight and meet me in the forest where a broken down shack is. The shack will be near the middle of the forest by the Academy." Mizuki vanished, leaving Sasuke to developed a plan to steal the scroll from the Hokage. 'This is way too easy.'

Hokage Tower

"So, you wish to have the scroll now? Alright then it's in the safe. Come." Sarutobi and Naruto walked over to a door in the office and the third opened the door revealing a room full of scrolls. "It's the large one with the words Forbidden on it. Before you go though, I have a few scrolls that may be of use to you." Sarutobi walked over to a shelf full of scrolls and looked through them picking out several and giving them to Naruto. "These are some of your father's and mother's personal jutsu scrolls. The ones with a red mark are your father's and the blue marked ones are your mother's. But this one," the old man picked up a large scroll, almost as large as the Forbidden scroll, and showed it to Naruto, "is Kyuubi's jutsu scroll from when he lived among us. There is also one from a friend of his but I don't know who it goes to."

"Nibi." Sarutobi looked over to Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"The two tailed cat? How did you know about . . . . . . never mind I forgot about your mother." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I know who can use the scroll old man. After all, you've been looking in on our training haven't you?"

"Yes I have Naruto but no she cannot learn from this scroll. These are demon jutsus and can only be preformed by demons themselves. It's the same with the Kyuubi scroll only I know what Kyuubi has planed for you already. That is why I'm giving you Kyuubi's scroll."

"Maybe I can learn from the scroll. What do ya say? Can I have Nibi's scroll too?" The Sandaime sighed and nodded. 'You'd be surprised at what she's able to do old man.'

"I guess. But don't let anyone else get these scrolls. Bring them to my office and I'll put them into a sealing scroll. That way your not carrying all that stuff around with you and you don't get into any trouble." The two went back into the office and the Hokage sealed each scroll into a single scroll and handed it to Naruto, who left without a trace. 'Now to get back to the team placements.'

Later that night

Naruto and Hinata snuck into the compound without alerting the guards and made their way to Hinata's room. For Hinata, you could barely tell she was with Naruto thanks to her cat like abilities, such as stealth, speed and night eyes. Naruto on the other hand, you could tell when you spotted him, even though you could hardly see him because of all the black he had on. The two had decided to just grab what she needed and leave, being things like clothes and other stuff that she would want to take. When the two reached the room, Hinata started to gather clothes, Kunai and her other ninja tools that she had not taken to the Academy that day. The two said nothing as they left the compound and headed back to the Uzumaki compound to settle in.

"Well, that was easy." Hinata said setting her things on the floor and removing her shoes.

"For you anyway. You don't have bright blond hair." Naruto walked over to the living room and sat down. "That and your a cat." Naruto grinned at Hinata as she picked up her things and started towards the stairs.

"But that's one reason you love me. Where's my room?" Naruto's grin turned into a smirk.

"Any room you want. I'm in the master bedroom if you want to join me." Hinata blushed but also grinned.

"Well, I don't see why not Foxy. I'll go settle in then." Hinata walked up the stairs and Naruto just chuckled.

'**Looks like you picked a good mate, kit.'** Naruto nodded at the sound of Kyuubi.

'She trusts me and loves me, Kyuubi. Even before she got Nibi's influence she's loved me. She just couldn't say anything because she was shy.'

'**I know. Anyway, time to get to business. Right now, we are about 75 percent merged. By midnight the merging should be complete. I'll still be here but only in your mind. Also, just so you know, after this is all done, you'll be about low Jonin. Hinata will be around mid to high Chunin. The scrolls that you got from the Hokage about Nibi's and my jutsus have some interesting jutsus. Speaking of jutsus, do you still remember the henge I taught you? It's the same one that Hinata uses so if you forgot, ask her.' **Naruto nodded as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked over to them to see Hinata coming down the steps. He also noticed that she didn't have the henge on, revealing her half-demon form.

"Hey beautiful." Naruto called over to Hinata, who smiled and walked over to join him. In her hand was a family scroll from her Clan, which she stole when she was in the clan library during the week that Naruto and Hinata had been training. "What's in the scroll?"

"A few of the clan's special techniques. I also brought the scroll the Hokage gave you." Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out another scroll. "Shall we see what we can learn from our friends?" Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Hinata and opened it to find the seals that had the demon scrolls and released them. Naruto handed Nibi's scroll to Hinata and took Kyuubi's scroll and set it down.

"I just remembered something. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find that hidden room with all my clan jutsus." Naruto jumped off the couch and made his way to the Clan library while Hinata sat down and looked through her scroll.

'**He's such a good boy. Although a trickster he's a good boy.'** Hinata smiled.

'Hi Nibi. I haven't heard from you in a while. Naruto is a great person. Now if only people would see him as him and not someone that will kill them. Though, that's a little to late to ask for.' Nibi chuckled and Hinata continued on with reading her scroll.

'**I forgot to mention something that one night. It's about your mating season.'** Hinata blushed deeply at the mention of it.

'What did you forget? I've been worrying about that for a while now seeing it's in a month.' Nibi laughed at the worried girl and smiled from where she was in Hinata's mind. 'This isn't funny Nibi. As much as I would like to have a family with Naruto, I don't want it right now. Not at this age.'

'**Your smarter then you look. I never did tell you that you could only get pregnant during that time did I?'**

'No you didn't. I figured it out on my own. Otherwise, what would be the reason for a mating season?'

'**Yep, you're smart alright. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that you won't be having that season until your fifteen. Naruto's will be starting at that age as well . . . . . . I think.'** Hinata sighed in relief and glared mentally at her predecessor.

'That wasn't very nice to not tell me about that Nibi.'

'**Ok, I'm sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun. Besides, I'm sure Kyuubi is going to do the same with Naruto. Knowing his fox personality.'** Hinata shook her head and went back to reading her scroll.

Hidden Scroll Room

When Naruto entered the room he was amazed. Scrolls of various colors and sizes were all stacked in racks across the room. Naruto walked over to a pile that had red scrolls and picked one up. The scroll read, Giant Fireball Jutsu. "Ok, so they're sorted according to type." He placed the scroll back and walked over to another pile that was colored white. "What type of jutsus are these?" Naruto picked one up and opened it. "Heaven Style jutsus? Never heard of them. This one is called Heaven's Healing Jutsu. Maybe they all revolve around healing. Maybe Hinata would like these. She did say she wanted to be a med-ninja. I'll bring her down here some time."

'**Not all of the Heaven Jutsus are about healing Naruto. They are also bound around attacking and protecting. There is a jutsu in that pile for a White Protect Shield. It's a pain to break through, I had to use all of my power to just put a crack in it when I was on that rampage of mine. Let's just say I went from 100 percent to ten percent in a matter of moments. That shield is very strong, stronger then that Orochimaru's ultimate defense. But it also takes a lot of chakra to do. Oh! The hell styles!'** Naruto had moved on to the next pile and found pitch black scrolls. But as he went to grab one of the scrolls, a sharp pain went through his body and he collapsed to his knees holding his sides in pain.

'What's going on!?' Naruto gritted his teeth.

'**The final process in taking place. Now, you remember every thing I told you correct?'** Naruto nodded and behind his cage, Kyuubi smiled. **'Good. If you ever want to talk, I'll be in the back of your mind. Have fun with your new life, Kyuubi.'**

'Just Naruto, Kyuubi. I'll stick with my original name.' That was the last thing Naruto said as he blacked out.

Two hours later, living room

Hinata was still dwelling in her scroll when the smell of blood hit her nose. 'Blood? Why do I smell that?'

'**Think about when you woke up finding yourself with two tails and other cat like features.'** Hinata thought about it and got up from her seat.

'That's right Naruto is still changing into Kyuubi. I better go see if I can find him.' using her heightened senses, she followed the smell of blood to the library and saw a door that led deeper into the mansion. She walked in and went down the stairs that were before her. When she reached the room that had the strongest smell she walked in to see Naruto, face down on the floor, surrounded by blood. She took this time to take in her boyfriend's new look. The blond's hair now had streaks of crimson in it and on his head were two fox like ears. His hands looked more like claws now and coming from the end of his spine were nine, long, blond tails with crimson colored tips and blood stains. Hinata walked over to Naruto and flipped him over. When she saw his face, she noticed that all his baby fat had vanished and left a more handsome face. His whisker marks are more defined and his teeth that were visible were now fox-like fangs. 'He's even more handsome then he was before all this.'

"Hinata?" Hinata jumped at the sudden voice of Naruto. The blond opened his eyes and revealed red eyes with a blue slit pupil.

"I see your awake now, Naruto." Hinata helped him to his feet and smiled.

"Why do I smell blood? And a lot of it at that matter." Naruto looked around the room and saw the red liquid that he bathed in while knocked out.

"You may want to take a shower. After all, you wouldn't want a bloody smell on all nine of your tails. Plus, blood does become sticky over time." Naruto nodded and the two left the room.

"I'll send a pack of shadow clones to take care of that mess in the morning while we go and take care of our team placements." Hinata nodded as the two walked on through the entrance to the hidden room. Naruto headed toward their room while Hinata went to gather the scrolls that were left before heading back to their room as well. Upon entering the room, she was greeted by Naruto, dressed in nothing but boxers and a white muscle shirt with his tails failing around behind him. "Yo." Hinata blushed at the sight of him but smiled.

"Hey, yourself, foxy." Hinata walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out a white night gown, bra and panties. "I'll be right back. I need a shower, too."

Earlier that night, Hokage Mansion

"Mind telling me why you're sneaking around my house this late at night Sasuke?" Sarutobi looked down at the raven haired boy as he glared back at the old man before him.

"I came for the Scroll of Sealing. Out of my way." The Hokage sighed and Sasuke rushed him with the intent to beat him. Too bad he got backhanded into the wall.

'Mizuki, I'll get you.' At that moment, a squad of ANBU appeared next to the Hokage. "Send Sasuke to Ibiki and tell him that I want to know who told Sasuke about the Forbidden Scroll. Once you find out who did, arrest that person on suspicion of treason. GO!" the ANBU vanished with Sasuke and the Hokage went back into his house.

Next Day, Uzumaki Compound

The sunlight that came through the window was irritating Naruto. He and Hinata were laying in bed in each others' arms with two of Naruto's tails tangled with Hinata's. 'Damn sun.' Naruto thought as he tried to hide his face in Hinata's neck, causing her to stir awake.

"Good morning Naruto." She slowly opened her eyes to gaze in Naruto's.

"Did I wake you up?" Hinata just smiled and tried to climb out of bed, but Naruto held her tighter. "Five more minutes."

"Naruto, we need to get up now or we'll be late. I don't know about you but I would rather be there on time. It's 8:30 right now." Naruto groaned but let her go. Hinata giggled at him and walked over to the dresser. "Let's go. We can make fun of the others." Naruto got out of bed and went to get his own clothes. "And DON'T forget to put the henge on. We don't need to start a panic."

"As much as I would like to." Naruto muttered while walking to the bathroom. "I'll change in here." After getting change and putting on their henge, Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Academy with haste, must due to Naruto not wanting to here any complaints from the villagers about what he did to the Uchiha or about him being the Kyuubi, which really wouldn't be so bad now that he really was the Nine Tailed Fox. When they reached their classroom, they were greeted by either a glare, which were mostly by Sasuke's fan girls and Kiba, or simply ignored. Naruto, however was greeted by Sakura and Ino yelling directly in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE, YOU DEAD LAST?!" Naruto pulled his fingers from his ears and glared at the girls.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you never see your stupid Uchiha again." Naruto ended that with a strong spike in killer intent which sent them back to their seat in a blink of an eye, cowering in fear. "Anyone else?" Naruto looked around the room and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before the two walked in the room. Kiba, being his dumb ass self, held his glare while Akamaru tried to tell him about something.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba watched as Naruto and Hinata walked by. The dog whimpered something and Kiba looked confused. "What do you mean Naruto smells like a fox? Are you sure you're ok Akamaru? Yesterday you said Hinata smell like a cat. Both of them are human." Akamaru barked and Naruto smirked.

"You should listen to that mutt of your's, mutt boy." Kiba turned to face Naruto and Hinata and found them both smirking at him, baring fangs.

'What the hell?' "Shut up dead last. You just got lucky yesterday! There's no way you passed unless you cheated." Just as Naruto was about to yell back at the dog user, Iruka walked into the room holding a clip board.

"Alright every one, before I get to the team placements, I want to say congratulations on graduating from the Academy. It's been a pleasure teaching all of you. Now, after I call out the teams, you are to be dismissed for one hour and then you will return here and meet your instructors. Team 1 is . . . . . Team 7 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha." Ino and Sakura groaned that they weren't with Sasuke, who entered the room after team 3 was announced. "Team 8 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno. Team nine . . . . Team 10, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara." Naruto smiled at Hinata who smiled back. After the final team was announced, everyone left the room and went out to lunch. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru decided if they were going to be on the same team then why not learn a bit about each other. By the time they got back to class, they had all came to know what the others put up with, from Hinata's father being a power obsessed maniac to Naruto's hate from the village.

"So that's why you always did so bad on the tests and such. No one liked you enough to help you and they even put a gen jutsu over the written tests so that you would fail without know that all questions were different from the original test. I swear these people can be troublesome." Shikamaru stated as the three of them took a seat back in the class room.

"Yeah. I've had to put up with a lot of shit from this village But now, I don't care what they think of me." the room started to get filled with all the teams and Iruka walked in with all the instructors. Naruto noticed a change in the instructors, Anko was there instead of Asuma. 'This ought to be interesting.' Anko stepped forward.

"Team Ten, come with me, brats." Team Ten got up from their seats and walked out of the Academy with Anko. Hinata walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"I thought Asuma took care of Team ten. How did we get Anko?"

"Asuma is lazy and didn't do anything but teach strategy. Since we are put with Shikamaru, the biggest and laziest genius in our class, the Hokage need to put us with a Jonin that knew strategy and would teach combat. Asuma only specializes in strategy. Anko specializes in both." Hinata nodded her understanding and looked back to where Anko was taking them. It was a huge fenced off forest. Both Naruto and Hinata recognized it as Training Area 44, The Forest of Death.

"Welcome to training area 44. Otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Now, the reason we are here is because this will be our training ground for the time we are a team. Now, let's get to know each other. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I love dango. I hate a certain someone but he's not important, (somewhere Orochimaru sneezes) but I also hate people that underestimate me or my team. My hobbies are eating dango and torturing the prisoners with Ibiki. My goals are not really important. Alright, blonde! Your next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love Hinata and I like learning and creating new jutsus, I also like foxes. I hate people who hate people for something out side their control and teachers who teach one student over another. My hobbies are training with Hinata and learning new jutsus. My dream is to find my sister and bring her home." Anko looked confused but shook it off.

"Alright, Hyuga-sama. You next." Hinata looked over to Anko and smiled.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I love Naruto and dango. I hate people that hate Naruto and I also hate my clan. My hobbies include making medicine, cooking and training with Naruto. My dream is to be a medic ninja." Anko clapped and turned her attention to Shikamaru, who was laying on his back, staring at the clouds.

"Your turn lazy." Shika sat up and muttered how troublesome this was being.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like strategy based games, such as chess. I hate doing troublesome things and fighting women. My hobbies are cloud watching and playing said games. My dream is to be the best strategist in Konoha." Anko nodded and all attention was turned back to her.

"Alright, now that is said and done, I need all of you to come here at 9 o'clock. We have to go through a survival exercise to see if you have what it takes to be ninja. The exams you took in the Academy only show that you have the skills, now we need to see for ourselves how good you are. Any questions?" the team shook their heads. "Then dismissed." Anko vanished and the other three walked back into town.

'**Naruto, in my scroll and Nibi's, there should be something to both of your likings. Forgot all about it until just now.'** Naruto looked over to Hinata, who was looking back at him. She nodded and the two left after saying bye to Shikamaru.

Uzumaki Clan House

Naruto came down the steps holding two scroll. He handed one to Hinata and opened the one that he had. With Kyuubi directing Naruto and Nibi, Hinata, the two can across the kanji for fox and cat. When they spread blood on the kanjis, two scroll appeared. "I get what these are. They're summoning scrolls for Foxes and Cats. What you do is sign your name in blood and leave a hand print of the hand you use to summon them. Watch." Naruto opened the scroll and signed his name in blood along with a hand print of his right hand. Hinata followed his example and did the same. They went out back to the training ground that was there and Naruto, following the seals told by Kyuubi, summoned a giant 8 Tailed Fox, with black fur and eyes like the Kyuubi.

**What the hell? Who summoned me?** The fox looked down at Naruto and snarled. **Who the hell are you? Did you summon me human?**

"Yes I did. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am also the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi." The fox bared it's fangs at Naruto.

**Do not joke around with me human. We know that Kyuubi was sealed away but never would he give his power to a human!** Naruto formed a hand sign.

"RELEASE!" the henge that Naruto had on vanished and the foxes growling stopped as it backed away.

**You weren't lying! How did you become the new Kyuubi?**

"Kyuubi was sealed inside me after my birth. He went on a rampage and my father stopped him and sealed him to me with the sacrifice of his life."

**I see. I am Kitsunake. Who is the girl? She smells of cats.** Hinata released her henge and walked over to Naruto.

"I am Hinata, the new Two Tailed Cat. Nibi was once sealed inside a kunai after fighting another of the great demons and becoming fatally wounded. I took her power to be like Naruto." the giant fox nodded and looked back at Naruto.

**Seeing as you are the new Kyuubi you are also the leader of all the great demons and the fox clan. Should you need anything we will come to your aid. Also, Hinata-sama, you may also sign the Fox contract if the master approves the same goes with the Cat contract. You are both allowed to sign more then one contract, the humans just made up the one contract deal. Anyway, I will return home to tell the clan of our new leaders. By your leave.** The fox vanished and Naruto looked over to Hinata.

"Do you want to sign Hinata?" Hinata nodded and signed Naruto's contract. She then signed her own contract and summoned a large one tailed, blue cat.

**You called? Wait, why do you two have tails? TWO none the less.** Naruto and Hinata repeated their stories and the Cat nodded it's understanding. **I see, I am Neka. I will spread word of our new summoners. Farewell.** Neka vanished and the two went back inside the mansion.

"It's a good thing the house is a little ways away from the village. If they would have saw Kitsunake, they would have thought Kyuubi returned."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to study up on some of my family's scrolls. I did take more then one." Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek before she ran off into the large house. Naruto headed to the secret room to start on some of the jutsus in there.

Wow, took a while but I finally finished the chapter. As for Hinata's second bloodline, I have decided, with your help of course, that she will get the Dragon bloodline! Now, on to new business.

I have a plan as to what I will do in the Chunin exams but I need to know something, Should I or Should I not make this story a harem story? The poll will go on til the second part of the Chunin Exams.

Harem?

No Harem?

Either way, Naruto will get another woman to join him. Not saying who though so deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Well, a lot of people have voted and some have begged. I decide on a small change for the other girl that I was talking about. I decided that Naruto will only have Hinata. Also, it seems that the poll has hit a landslide for one of the options. Details at the end of the Chapter.

Also, some people have said that the Shadow Clone Jutsu only works mentally. Well, remember, it's only a story.

One more thing, I do NOT own Devil May Cry.

Enjoy!

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'**_blah' _**Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

A New Teacher and A Punishment

'Where is she?' Hiashi was not having a good day. First the council was arguing about letting the 'demon' become a ninja and now his eldest daughter hasn't come home for dinner for the second time. In fact, he hasn't seen her at breakfast either. 'Did she get herself kid napped again?' Hiashi walked down the hall to the Hokage's Office to see Sarutobi about this. The Third's secretary let him on through.

"Ah, Hiashi. What may I do for you?" Sarutobi motioned for him to sit and Hiashi did just that.

"I was wondering if you can tell me where my daughter is. She hasn't been home for two days, and I want to know where she is." the old man sighed.

"Have you asked any of her friends, Hiashi? Or even her teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara?" When Hiashi heard, teammate and Naruto in the same sentence, his face showed great amounts of anger.

"You put my daughter with that thing?"

"Naruto, is not a thing, Hiashi. You best remember that." Hiashi smirked.

"Then how about demon?"

"You called?" the two adults turned to see Naruto standing right next to the window. "Hiashi Hyuga, nice to see you. Oh, and to answer your question, Hinata's fine. She's just been training at my father's compound. She's been living with me for the last two days."

"Do you need something Naruto?" Sarutobi asked the fox demon.

"Just running around the village before my test and decided to drop by."

"Very well. Good luck on your test Naruto."

'A shadow clone?' Sarutobi thought as Hiashi looked at the place where the boy once stood, confused and Hiashi angered as well.

"What did he mean by his father's compound. Last I heard, that boy had no parents." the Hokage sighed and looked at Hiashi.

'I'm too old for this shit.' "Well, since Naruto has it out in the open I might as well tell. This stays between us, got it?" Hiashi nodded and Sarutobi continued. "I'll just come out and say it, Naruto is the Fourth's, your teammate, son."

"WHY WAS I NOT TOLD THIS!?" Hiashi sprang to his feet glaring at the Hokage, Byakugan active. "Arashi asked that I take care of him should anything ever happen to him and Rikku! I was told that he died during the attack! We have yet to find Naruto's sister, Sarutobi!"

"I know, I know but the council, excluding you, had me keep quiet about it when I found Arashi's scroll containing his will as well as a note to him and Haku. You were out on Clan business when we all discussed it."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I could have kept him from harm all these years instead of causing it!"

"Once again, I know. The council has destroyed all the records of the Uzumaki Clan and of Rikku's existence here in the village."

"I'll have to talk to him. I can't believe after all this time one of my charges has been right under my very nose and I did nothing. I knew he looked a lot like the Fourth but I thought like an idiot."

"I'm sure he may forgive you. Right now he's taking Anko's Genin test."

"Anko? As in the Snake Mistress?"

"The very same, Hiashi."

"God help us all."

Training Field 44

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the training field with five minutes to spare. Shikamaru was sitting under a tree and staring up at the clouds. Anko was eating Dango while waiting for Naruto and Hinata to show. "Morning Anko-sensei!" Hinata yelled out to the snake lady.

"Ah good. Now we can start. Shikamaru get over here." the lazy bum sighed and made his way over to his team. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. For your test, we are going to steal Kakashi's bells that he is using for his team's test. He will have two of them tied to his belt so I want you three to get them and come back here. If he follows, lose him. Understand?" The three of them nodded. "Good. Because I want to prove him wrong. He thinks I can't run a good team, let's prove him wrong on that. Remember, a team is a family. Now go!" Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru ran off towards team 7 training grounds with Naruto in the lead. Anko followed silently and undetectable to watch how this turns out.

"Shikamaru, we won't be able to get those bells unless we work together. Got any plans?" Naruto called back to the shadow user.

"Give me a few and I can make one. I may be lazy but I am better at making plans. For the record, this is so troublesome."

"Then we'll stop here until you have that ready. We don't need them to know we're sneaking around." the group came to a stop and Shikamaru got into his thinking position.

'Let's see. Naruto's an all rounder, plus from what I heard he has the Shadow Clone jutsu, Hinata has her family's gentle fist if I heard Lee's loud ranting correctly the other day. Hmm.' Shikamaru got up and looked at Naruto. "Ok, Naruto, can you make three shadow clones to take care of Sasuke, Shino and Kiba?" Naruto nodded and Shika continued. "The three of us will take Kakashi all together. Naruto will go first and try to stall him while Hinata, you try and attack him from behind. While he's distracted by you two, I'll use my family's Shadow Possession Jutsu on him and then we can take the bells. Got it?" Naruto nodded and made the asked clones and sent them off while they went to look for Kakashi.

'Looks like they pass. But, I still got to see this. This is gonna be good.' Anko jumped from tree to tree to follow her students.

Team 7 Training grounds: Kiba

'Let's see here.' Kiba and Akamaru sat in the bushes looking over the field while Kakashi stood there reading his book.

"Kiba." Kiba jumped at the voice and turned to find Shino behind him. "Come with me, I have a plan."

"Sure thing, Shino. Let's go Akamaru." the two vanished and went off in a different direction.

Sasuke

'Hmm.' Sasuke sat in a tree directly in front of Kakashi. He pulled out a kunai and threw it behind him.

"Hey man watch it!" Sasuke turned around and found Kiba and Akamaru.

"What do you want?"

"Shino has a plan to make sure we pass. He wanted me to come and get you."

"You guys will only hold me back."

"Look, you may be a Uchiha but I'm telling you that we can't beat him alone. After all, you couldn't even beat the Hokage."

"How did you know I went up against the Hokage?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Kiba smiled.

"One, you just told me, and two, I didn't I guessed." 'Wait til my true self get's hears this.'

"Fine, but only this once." Sasuke got up and followed Kiba.

Shino

"Where are they?" Shino was dashing through the trees looking for his team. He kept moving and sensed two different people's chakra along with two similar chakra. 'Hmm. One is Sasuke's and the Other's is Kiba's. But who's are the other two.?' Shino went towards the chakra he sensed and soon found two Kiba's, two Sasuke's and another Shino. Shino jumped down and looked at the group.

"What the hell? Another Shino too?" Both Kiba's yelled out. Both Sasuke's glared at each other while the Shino's looked around.

"This is troublesome."

Kakashi

'Hmm, I wonder what's taking them so long to attack. A plan maybe?' Kakashi looked over to the timer and sighed. 'They've wasted an hour already and they only have an hour left.' just then a kunai flew past Kakashi's head and the white haired Jonin dodged. He looked in the direction it came from and saw Naruto standing there. "May I ask what your doing here, kid?"

"Easy. I got board!" Naruto rushed at Kakashi and sent a punch to his face. 'Time for some major payback Kakashi.' The said man blocked the punch but didn't notice the pale eyed girl coming from behind. "What are you doing? AHH!" Kakashi turned his head and saw Hinata had just sealed off chakra from his right arm. "Now I remember, your Anko's team. Why are you here?" Kakashi went to block another punch from Naruto but found he couldn't move. "What the hell?" Naruto's fist connected with his face turning him toward where Shikamaru stood.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, success. And Naruto, try to remember that whatever you do to him happens to me. Now get the bells and lets go!" Naruto snatched the bells and Hinata ran off with Shikamaru after he dispelled the jutsu. Naruto took out two kunai and threw them toward Kakashi before taking off, Kakashi dodged one of the kunai but didn't manage to dodge the other, creating a cut on his left shoulder.

'They were after the bells? Why would they go after those? I better check on my team. But first.' "Shadow Clone Jutsu." another Kakashi appeared and went off in search of team 7 while the real Kakashi went to get the bells back.

Team 10

"We got them Anko-sensei, you can come out now." Naruto said as they stopped in the forest. Anko dropped down from one of the many trees and smiled at her team.

"Good job team. You all passed. It seems that you already knew the purpose of the test. Now, we just have to wait for Kakashi and then we'll return his stupid bells. Ah, speak of the devil." Kakashi dropped from the trees and looked up at Anko with a board look.

"Anko, why did your team interfere with my team's test?" Anko grinned and answered.

"To prove that these kids aren't the type of losers you think they are. Seeing as how they worked together right away instead of going in head first Plus, I saw that Shikamaru is smarter then he seems so if I were you don't you ever underestimate my team again."

"Oh Kakashi, your team just defeated all my clones that I sent together as a team. They may not have the bells but they did work together." Naruto was trying to hold back a laugh that was trying to escape. 'That idiot tried to fight the old man. I am not going to let him live this down.'

"I know, I have a clone watching over them as we speak. I just need to get there teamwork higher. Well, I'll take my bells and leave you then." Naruto nodded and held out the bells. Naruto placed the bells in Kakashi's hand and Team 10 walked away with Kakashi going back to his team. Hinata walked up to Naruto and instantly took hold of his arm. Naruto looked over and smiled at her.

"You two have been really close now a days." Shikamaru stated as they arrived their training grounds.

"Let's just say we understand each other more then anyone else does." Naruto replied.

"Alright you three. You did very good today. Now, I want you all to meet at the Hokage tower at nine tomorrow. We'll have out first mission. Also, Shikamaru, I want you to start learning more jutsus. If you only stick with that one then you'll have problems. Naruto and Hinata, I haven't really seen what you two can do completely but try to help out Shikamaru whenever you can. Dismissed." Naruto and Hinata vanished while Shikamaru just walked off. Anko went to the Hokage tower to give her report. 'After this I'm getting some dango and maybe I can convince Ibiki to give me some advice on being a sensei. Hell, maybe I can get him to help.'

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Uzumaki compound to find someone that Hinata never wanted to see for a long time. "What do you want father? OR do you prefer Hyuga-sama?" Hinata spat out at her father, earning a surprised look from him.

"You will, watch your tongue Hinata. I came to speak with Naruto."

"Well, you can forget it because I don't talk to people who treat their daughters like trash Hiashi." Naruto stepped in front of Hinata and bared his fangs.

"Naruto, please listen to me. All I want to do is talk."

"I've heard what you want to say before."

"Really? Then maybe your father wrote about it in his will." Naruto looked at Hiashi with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? My father didn't say anything about you."

"Let's continue this inside shall we? This is going to be long." Hiashi opened the door and they went inside the mansion. They walked into the family room and Hiashi sat down across from Naruto and Hinata.

"What is it you want Hiashi?" Naruto had his eyes narrowed towards the Hyuga in front of him.

"First, I would like to apologize for all the wrong I have I done to you. I had always treated you as a demon but had I known who you truly were then I would not have treated you in such a way. In fact, you would have been under my protection the moment I found you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion and Hiashi sighed.

"Your mother and father asked that I watched over you and your sister should anything ever happen. On the night Kyuubi attacked, your mother died giving birth to you while your father sealed Kyuubi inside you, causing his death. It was told to me by the council that you had died on that same night, in the hospital when it was attacked. I just learned today about who you really are."

"Fine, I accept your apology and reason. Is that all you came for?" Hiashi shook his head no.

"I need Hinata to come home."

"I refuse to return on the grounds of you not holding up to your duty as a father." Hinata used venom in her words as Hiashi glared strait at her.

"You will return, Hinata. By force if I must."

"Then you will have to get through me, Hiashi. I will not allow you to harm her anymore then you already have."

"Stay out of this, Naruto."

"That is Naruto-sama, to you scum." Naruto spat out as Hiashi rose from his seat in anger.

"How dare you."

"Indeed, Hyuga. You see, your constant threats and put downs were the reasons Hinata was "weak" as you called her. You drove her confidence to non-existence. I went and rebuilt that confidence to make her stronger then she really was. You were so worried about the Clan that you paid little attention to your eldest daughter." the Hyuga head had calmed down and thought over Naruto's words carefully.

'He's right. I was much more worried about the clan that I didn't even bother with her.'

"I should also let you know that I am living here with Naruto. Nothing you say will change that and I could care less about the clan." the demon cat looked up at her father, who stood there shocked.

"Very well then. I will take my leave. But, if you need anything, then feel free to come to me. I guess I can at least try to regain your trust Hinata." Hiashi left the room as Naruto and Hinata watched. When the sound of a door closing was heard the two sat back and relaxed.

"I was wondering when he would notice my absence. Took him long enough." Hinata released her henge and Naruto did the same. One of Naruto's tails wrapped around Hinata and pulled her close to him.

"Yes, I know. What would you like to do, kitten?" Hinata giggled and smiled at her blond/crimson haired fox.

Out Side Konoha

A white haired man was standing in front of the village gates. The white haired man had an open red trench coat, fingerless, black gloves, combat boots, and black jeans. Strapped to his back was a broadsword with the hilt designed with a skull on it. 'Well Shinigami, looks like I made it. Although, I have no idea what you want me to do with those two when I meet them." The man walked up to the gate and was stopped by two Chunin.

"Name and reason for visit." one of them ordered.

"Dante Sparda. I wish to see the Hokage." the Chunin nodded and let him through. As the man walked through the streets he thought, 'I really wish father and mother told me more about this. All I know is that I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga.' Dante continued walking through the streets until he ended up at the Hokage Tower. 'Let's get this over with.' the white haired man walked inside.

Uzumaki Household

Naruto and Hinata laid on the couch in each others' arms, watching a movie. Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto with a sigh and closed her eyes. They had decided to take the day off from training and just spend the day together. The two had gone shopping at one of the stores that Naruto had found that didn't kick him out at first glance. They had gotten food and other household items that they needed before returning. It had been a good two hours since then and Hinata had cooked a good lunch, or in Naruto's case, the best food he ever had. The two were enjoying their time until a knock at the door interrupted them. Hinata heard a growl from Naruto as he unwillingly let her go.

"I'll be right back." Naruto kissed Hinata and went to see who was at the door but not before putting on his henge. Using his Demon Eye, he saw that an ANBU was there. He opened the door and greeted the ANBU. "Yes?"

"Naruto. You and Hinata-sama are needed at the Hokage's office." Naruto nodded and went back into the house to retrieve Hinata. He came back a minute later with Hinata with her henge on.

"Let's go." Naruto and Hinata made some hand seals before vanishing without a trace, leaving a stunned ANBU.

"That kid just . . . . . I am going to need a drink." The ANBU vanished.

Hokage Tower

"They should be here right about now." just as Sarutobi finished, Naruto and Hinata entered the room from thin air. "How do you two do that?"

"A friend." the two demons said together. The Third sighed and motioned for them to sit down.

"I called you two here because this man," Sarutobi gestured to the white haired man that was standing in the corner of the room that Naruto and Hinata failed to notice when they arrived. "His name is Dante and he said the he needed to see you about something his parents sent him to do."

"So, this is the Cat and the Fox. Pretty young for a Nine Tailed Fox and Two Tailed Cat. Now I see why Shinigami and Fate sent me."

"Naruto is the container for the Nine Tailed Fox not the Fox itself. As for Hinata I have no idea what your talking about. She is only a girl."

'Shows what you know old man.' Naruto and Hinata thought as Dante laughed.

"You sure Sarutobi? After all, they made a very risky choice in what they did to get the power they have now." Hinata and Naruto raised an eyebrow while the Hokage looked just plain confused.

"What do you mean, Dante?"

"I mean that Naruto and Hinata don't belong in this time line that has been created. These two came from the future." Naruto and Hinata flinched and looked at Dante in fear.

'How does he know?' Naruto thought as he and Hinata back up.

"What do you mean?"

"They used a time travel jutsu that was forbidden among demon by the Shinigami and Fate. My father and mother work under them and found this out. In other words, they broke the Demon Laws that Fate created." Naruto questioned Kyuubi about this and got his answer.

'**The only reason I did this was so you two could get better lives. I knew it was against our laws but I only did it for you two.'**

'Either you are crazy or I am just plain old.' Sarutobi rubbed his forehead, this turned out to be giving him one big headache.

"Well, I need to summon my father to pass judgement on these two after hearing what they to say." Dante went through several hand seals, most unknown to the three Konoha ninjas and watched him slam his fist to the ground. "Devil Summoning: The Great Sparda!" in a loud blast of smoke, a figure stood in the smoke. Looking similar to Dante only older and a very, very formal. He wore what looked like a jet black suit and had a very large sword on his back.

"You called son?" The man asked as Dante just leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah, here are the two Fate and Shinigami were talking about." The white haired man turned to the two demons and glared.

"So, this is Naruto the Nine Tailed Fox and Hinata the Two Tailed Cat. My, are you in a lot of trouble. You better start explaining why you came back to this time. Oh, and just so you know, my name is Sparda. I am the Devil Demon leader. Not even Kyuubi stands against me." Naruto and Hinata gulped. "And take that henge off. You might as well show the Hokage what you are." the two did as they were told and Sarutobi felt like he was going to have a heart attack. There stood Naruto and Hinata with tails, ears and claws. "Now, start explaining."

"Where would like us to start, Sparda-sama?" Hinata asked nicely.

"How about the reason for your time travel?" Naruto nodded and started talking.

"The reason was so we could try to have a better future then what we would have if we stayed. I was banished from the village and Hinata's father treated her like shit. She also had a messed up chakra system after fighting her cousin during the Chunin Exams. Orochimaru attacked and killed Sarutobi with the use of his kin jutsu that summoned the first and second Hokages and almost the Fourth and also the Grass Long Sword. I lost my sister to Kakashi when we went to Wave and later on I lost Sasuke thanks to that damn Snake Sennin. A month after returning to Konoha from gathering Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage after the old man's death, Sasuke left the village and I went to get him back. I did get him back and everything went from hell to oblivion. I was tried after bring the Uchiha back and was thrown out. I found everything out about my parents and my sister that same day. Kyuubi gave me the option of going back in time and I accepted. Hinata wanted to come with me so she became Nibi in order for her to join me."

"Orochimaru has been causing a lot of trouble for us lately. Trying to gain immortality is the only law that grants instant death when broken. You are found and kill, no trial." Sparda stated.

"Sir, I understand what we did is mostly wrong but all we wanted was a better life. Life then sucked for us both. Naruto was hated and I was put down for my weakness after my mother died." Hinata told the Devil.

"Very well, I understand this but you both must still be punished. Since you both are two times as strong as you would have been had you stayed in the future, I will cut both of you down to one tail of chakra. You gain them back after each birthday and Hinata."

"Yes, Sparda-sama?"

"For now you will be at your two tailed strength but with one tail. Since you combined both, your human self and Nibi's demon self with this times, you have more power of the four tailed right now. When three birthdays have past, you will have four tails."

"Yes, Sparda-sama." Hinata bowed to the white haired man.

"Well, let's get this over with, Vergil needs me to see the four tails anyway." Sparda went through five hand seals before calling out his jutsu, "Devil Style: Power Deplete Jutsu." Naruto and Hinata felt their demon power leaving them and all but one tail was all that could be seen from them. They still had all their other demon features but now they were left with one tail. "I hope I don't have to see you two again. Good day." Sparda vanished and Sarutobi, who had been stunned speechless through the entire ordeal, spoke up.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Naruto and Hinata flinched as Dante just chuckled.

"Don't worry, old man. Anyway, Naruto and Hinata, I'll have to train you in your demon arts for a while. Also, I suggest that you get someone to replace you, old man. You are way too old for this."

"I know what you mean Dante-sama."

"Please, no formalities. I hate. Now, as for you two," Dante looked at the now one tailed Demons and smirked. "I'll be staying with the two of you while teaching you to use your demon chakra the right way. All of your human chakra will be gone by the days end and you will both will need so serious chakra control. Old man I suggest you get that one woman that Naruto was talking about and get her here to become the next Hokage. That's up to you though. Naruto, Hinata, let's go." Dante walked out the door with the demon's following after replacing their henge. Sarutobi sighed as the two left.

'I really need to follow his advice. I am too old for this.' Sarutobi began writing out a letter to his two students that he knew he could trust.

The Two Demons and the Devil's Son

"Well, the sooner we get home the better." Naruto said as he looked around the village. The villagers glared at him harshly and he noticed that a few Hyuga's were waving to the three. Naruto looked at his watch and found it to be four o'clock. 'Time sure does fly.'

"So, kid, tell me a little about your father. Heard about him but never got to meet him back home." Dante asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the house. It's a secret not meant for unwanted listeners."

"Whatever." Dante said as they rounded a corner. 'These two should be an interesting bunch. I sense a locked away power in Hinata. I wonder.' "Hinata, when you were a kid did you ever have a seal put on you?"

"No Dante, I didn't. Why?"

"Because from what I can sense, you have a locked away power with in you."

"Well, there is this tattoo I got on my arm. I have no idea where it came from though. My father said that it was for acknowledging the Clan Heir." Dante scoffed.

"That's a lot of bull shit. That is a seal locking away a bloodline that you received from either your mother or father."

"Most likely my mother then, she wasn't a Hyuga. I really don't know what she was." Dante nodded and they turned into the compound.

"I'll go see your father about this. That bloodline needs to be unlocked. If that seal stays on you any longer then two more years then the bloodline will burst the seal open and mess up your chakra system even more then your cousin did." Hinata gulped and Naruto sighed. "We will start your training when you get back tomorrow from your mission. You'll be doing chakra control for a long time. For now, relax." Naruto nodded and they all went inside. Dante went up stairs to pick out a room while Naruto and Hinata went to the living room.

"Well, this has been a pleasant surprise. First we pass Anko's test then we meet the Devil himself and his son." Hinata sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"Well, even though we didn't know about Demon Laws, we still deserve the punishment. I mean, Kyuubi and Nibi no longer exist. We took their places so in turn we take their punishment."

"Yeah I guess. Now, let's watch the rest of that movie." Naruto turned on the T.V. and the two went back to snuggling together on the couch.

Ok, I know that the test seemed short and could have been longer. Here are the results for the Poll and I decided to stop now because of the overwhelming votes.

No Harem: 61

Harem: 23

So this will be a non harem story and will stay Naruto/Hinata. No other girl will be added. I have changed my mind about that. Sorry to all those that were hoping for a Harem. I hope this doesn't stop anyone from reading this story.

Please Review and thanks to those that did.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the late update but I keep getting a case of writer's block. That and I keep running into a lot of interesting stories. Mostly the stories.

Enjoy!

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'_**blah' **_Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

Mission to Wave . . . . . . . Again

It's been 5 weeks since Dante had started living with Naruto and Hinata, and the two were regretting every bit of it. Dante's demon training had them doing things normal people would die from. For their chakra control, Dante had them balancing with one finger on kunai points, senbon and other pointy, sharp objects for hours on end. Dante had told them that a woman by the name of Genkai used this on her last student to get him to control his spirit energy better and it worked, Naruto and Hinata were both amazed that someone could actually do this. It took them a week for the kunai but when it came to the senbon, Naruto's demon healing came in handy because five minutes into his first try, he lost control and the needle went right through his finger and he fell head first to the ground, breaking his nose. Hinata got it pretty fast due to her being trained around chakra control all her life.

Speaking of the new demon cat, Hinata had gotten the seal that was placed on her when she was born removed. When Dante questioned Hiashi about it, he and the Clan head had a field day with the Clan Elders.

Flash back

"May I help you sir?" Hiashi sat in his office as a white haired adult walked in. Dante took a seat without any offer which made the Hyuga head a little angry.

"The names, Dante. I am training Naruto and Hinata as their personal sensei. I have noticed a suppression seal on Hinata and I want to know why she has it on her." Hiashi raised an eyebrow to this and asked his own question.

"Where exactly was this seal? On her right arm?"

"Yes, it was." Hiashi slammed a fist on his desk.

"I knew it." Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Knew what?"

"When Hinata was born, the clan elders put that on her saying it was a new tradition that the heir have a tattoo like the one she bares now. They did this in private so I wouldn't know that it was a seal. When I saw the design I went to the Elders and demanded an explanation. They said that the tattoo was designed like that for future heirs. They said it would pass on to the first child of the bearer. I knew nothing of seals except the Caged Bird Seal. Those old fools have been going behind my back since they were on the council of Clan Elders. Now they have gone too far." Hiashi called for a branch member and sent him to fetch the Elders for a meeting. "When those fools get here they'll answer to me about this. I know Hinata's mother wasn't of the Hyuga but whatever they are trying to do will stop here." Hiashi got up from his chair and headed towards the door. "Follow me Dante. We'll find out what their up to."

"Right behind ya, Hiashi." Dante jumped out off the chair and followed Hiashi. They went to the meeting chambers where the Hyuga Elders were already sitting in there seats.

"Hiashi-sama, what is it that you needed to see us? And who is that with you?" one of the elders asked as Hiashi took his seat and Dante stood before the Council.

"This is Dante. He is teaching Hinata as a private teacher with Naruto Uzumaki. What I have called you all for is about my daughter."

"Well, before you called on us, Hiashi, we were discussing on a test to see if Hinata is really suited to be the heir. We were going to ask that you make her fight Hanabi one last time and should she fail, she is to have the Caged Bird Seal placed on her and made a branch member." the oldest looking Elder said. Hiashi looked over to Dante who was shaking his head with a smile.

"No, we will not have that happen. What I have called you here for, Elders, is the concern of Dante here who has found a suppression seal on Hinata's right arm. The same place where you placed the Heir's Tattoo. Dante is a master of seals and I think you all have some explaining to do." the elders all went pale. The Hyuga Clan Head had just found out what they had done. The Eldest Hyuga stood and looked over to Hiashi.

"Hiashi, we did it for the good of the Clan. Should _her_ bloodline leak into a Hyuga then our Clan would be tainted with an impure heir. The seal stops that bloodline from mingling with our Dou jutsu. That woman's bloodline was a danger to the clan." Hiashi slammed his fist on the desk he sat at and Dante shook his head with a chuckle.

"Man, when Hinata said that you old guys were idiots she wasn't lying. Don't you all know what that seal will do if left alone for two more years? Suppression seal have multiple effects on bloodlines. For example, the bloodline that were talking about is what type?"

"Active at birth, Dante. Hinata's mother was of the last Dragon users in Konoha. When Kyuubi attacked, The Drake Clan was completely whipped out except my wife. Her family was able to use Dragon style jutsus. Only those of the Drake Clan could use them."

"Thank you. You see, if you would have placed this on a bloodline like the Sharingan, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Since you put this on an At Birth Bloodline, the seal becomes a time bomb for chakra coils. In other words, all that needs to happen is for the bloodline to grow too strong to where it would break the seal causing the chakra system great strain and then it would break apart. This would cause the person to loose the ability to use Chakra and even death. Luckily, this only happens if the seal isn't taken off. I already took the liberty of removing it before any harm could befall Hinata." The Hyuga's all heard this and all but Hiashi were pissed.

"You dare interfere with our Clan's business?" one Elder yelled out.

"Yes I do. I'm a very daring man." 'Considering I sky dived without a parachute off Temin Na Gruu, rode on a live missel and a whole bunch of other crazy stuff.' "After all, I'm her sensei so of course I would." Hiashi rose from his seat and turned to the Elders.

"This is the final straw. I have had enough of you all going behind my back trying to run this Clan. I here by disassemble the council. From now on, only I will make decisions for this Clan. You are only members of the Clan. I also remove the Cage Bird Seal from all Branch members. You "Elders" are dismissed. Dante, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will need to meet with you and Hinata at a later date but for now. I have work to do in making this Clan what it should be." Dante smirked and vanished without any trace of being there.

End Flashback

Hinata and Naruto right now were on one of their team missions in the forest around Konoha. It was the one that made Naruto lose his mind after doing it so many times. The Fire Lord's Wife's Cat.

"Alright, brats. Report." Anko whispered through her comm. Naruto was the one to respond.

"The damn target is about ten meters away from my location, sensei." Anko sighed at the blond's choice in words. But he had a right, they had done this mission ten times already and the entire team was getting pissed, but as for our demons, they were beyond pissed. "Anko-sensei, after this mission is over, we better not have to chase this cat again. If we do, I'm gonna . . ."

"Naruto, calm down. I know that you three are tired of chasing this cat and I am too. After we catch it this time we'll ask for a high one. Now calm down and wait for Hinata and Shikamaru." Anko hissed through the comm.

"Fine." Naruto growled as he waited behind the tree. Hinata and Shikamaru dropped down from the tree tops behind the trees next to Naruto's. "Hinata, can you snatch her? I might 'accidently' kill the cat." Hinata sighed and nodded.

"Tora, here kitty kitty. Come to Hinata." The small cat in the bushes jumped out over to Hinata and was picked up by the cat demon. "We got her Anko-sensei. Let's go return her." The cat in Hinata's arms hissed and jumped on Naruto's face and started scratching the life out of him trying to get away. Hinata's anger got the best of her, NO ONE scratches her Naruto. "TORA!" the cat felt killer intent sent from the Hyuga and stopped it's scratching. Naruto picked Tora up by the scruff of her neck and they went back to their sensei.

"How in the world do you keep getting that cat without so much as a fuss?" Shikamaru asked as they came to where Anko waited. Hinata smirked as Naruto smiled. Hinata took Tora from the Fox demon.

"I have a thing with cats." Shikamaru just shrugged and they all went to the Hokage Tower. There, the Fire Lord's wife waited and they handed the cat over. Before Hinata handed Tora over, she whispered something in the cat's ear. Naruto caught it and chuckled. "Here is your cat ma'am." Hinata gave the cat to the Lord's wife who started to strangle it, paid the mission fee and left. They all turned their attention to the Hokage.

"Ok, your next mission is: clean the River, Help move a Konoha citizen, and . . . . ."

"NO! Tora come back!" audible growls were heard from Hinata and Naruto as the Hokage sighed.

"Retrieve the Fire Lord's Wife's cat, Tora." Anko stepped up and shook her head. At this time, Team 7 decided to enter the room and the Genin of Team 7 glared at Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, with all do respect, if we go after that cat one more time, I'm afraid that Naruto and Hinata might 'accidently' harm the cat. Might I ask for a C ranked mission? These missions are very dull and these kids need something to keep them on their feet." the Hokage nodded and handed them a C ranked scroll.

"Very well, Anko. In fact, Team 7 will accompany you. Is that alright with you Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded and replied.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I feel that my team is ready for a more challenging mission."

"Very well. Iruka, send him in." Iruka, who was sitting by the Hokage left the room and came back 2 minutes later with an old man drinking a bottle of sake.

"These brats are supposed to protect me? They look like idiots. Especially the blond haired one. He looks like he'll just slow everyone down." Sasuke and Kiba smirked at the old man's words.

"Don't worry sir. Just ignore the blond idiot. I'm more capable then he is. He couldn't even beat a new born." Sasuke taunted Naruto and Kiba jumped in.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru would make him look like a toddler." Sasuke and Kiba's words didn't sit well with Naruto and Hinata. The two vanished from view. Hinata reappeared with a kunai at the client's neck and Naruto appeared between Kiba and Sasuke with a sword in one hand at Kiba's neck and a kunai in the other hand pressed against Sasuke's neck.

"One, don't underestimate me. Ever! Two, Kiba, Sasuke, I could kill you in a moment's notice and you wouldn't even know it happened until your sitting in front of the Shinigami. Three, Sasuke, don't make me call on HIM again like I did after the Academy's Exams. After all, I'm sure he would love to make you watch it all over again."

"Four, old man, don't think that just because we're kids, means that we would just get in the way. Naruto and I have seen things that would make seasoned shinobi piss themselves." Hinata and Naruto pulled their weapons away and walked back over to where Shikamaru was watching the exchange with a shocked expression. Kakashi, Anko, Iruka and the Hokage sighed as the two demons sat down next to each other.

"Naruto, Hinata, please don't threaten the client or your teammates. Even if they need some manners and to be put in their place." Anko told the two while Kakashi looked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, who exactly were you talking about when you said, 'Don't make me call on him?'" Naruto smirked and replied to Kakashi's question.

"I was talking about Itachi. Let's just say that Itachi saved my ass when I was a kid. I'd say more but I promised I wouldn't say anything about what happened that time he saved me. He said he'd find a way to explain his actions himself." This put everyone in the room but Hinata in a confused state while Sasuke fumed in anger. "Well, what are we waiting for? What's the mission?"

"Right, my name is Tazuna and you will be protecting me from bandits on the way to my home country Wave and while I construct the bridge that will connect us with the main land. Once the bridge is done, that will be the end of the mission." Both teams nodded and Kakashi turned to the teams.

"Right, seeing as Wave is a week away, we will leave in two hours. That sound alright with you Anko?"

"Yes it does Kakashi. Well, everyone go and get ready. We'll see you at the Gate in two hours." Anko ordered and vanished. Just as Naruto and Hinata were about to leave using their version of the Body Flicker Jutsu, the Hokage blurted out to them.

"Naruto, Hinata, please stay." The two demons nodded and waited as the others left. They followed the Hokage back to his office where Dante was sitting and waiting with Hiashi. "Ah good you're here. Now then, Naruto I have something for you to give your sister if you see her on this mission. As for you Hinata, your father has something for you." Hiashi took a scroll out from his sleeve and handed it to his daughter.

"I finally found your mother's clan scrolls. This sealing scroll contains several scrolls with her clan's jutsus. There are ten scrolls in all. Also, I believe that you took several scrolls from the clan library. Please return them, I need to teach your sister and I really need those scrolls when your done."

"I called you two here, Dante-sama, Hiashi, because we need to get some things straight. As for Hinata and Naruto, they have a mission to Wave. Dante I was wondering if you would like to accompany them one their mission. Hiashi, I need you to decide on what to do with Hemoura's Clan house. We'll get to that later. Now, I think that it's time that you learn who your daughter really is Hiashi. Dante and I have agreed that you should know about this. Naruto, you will take the henge off as well." Hiashi looked at his daughter and his friend's son confused and the two looked at each other then the Hokage.

"Are you sure, old man?"

"Yes, Naruto. You two need to get this out to Hiashi, seeing as you and Hinata plan on getting married in the future." Dante smiled as the fox and cat demons' hands shot up to the left side of their necks.

"How the hell . . . Never mind. Fine, but Hiashi, you have to remember that we are and always will be who we are." Naruto told the Hyuga Head. Hiashi nodded and watched as smoke surrounded Naruto and Hinata. When it cleared, Naruto and Hinata were in their half demon forms with a new addition, both had a bite mark on the left side of there neck, just above their shoulders and Naruto had two tails. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"What . . . . What is this?" Hiashi got up from his chair and watched as Naruto's tail wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"We became demons. I became Kyuubi, Hinata became Nibi, the two . . . ."

"I know who Nibi is. But, why?"

"I had no choice in the matter. I would have become Kyuubi when I reached the age of seventeen. I just speeded up the process. Hinata chose to become a demon. Also, Hiashi, we came from a different time. About a year from now, to be exact."

"What?" Hiashi was becoming even more confused and worried.

"Don't worry, father. I chose this so I could be with Naruto. We used a time travel jutsu only known to demons so that we may try to obtain a better life. Right now, we have that life. Well, mostly. About a week after we arrived in this time, Dante, who is Half demon, had come on the accounts that we committed a crime. Time Travel was banned by the Shinigami and Fate so his father had passed judgement on us. Originally, I was powerful enough to be a Four Tailed demon even though I only had two and Naruto, I believe was powerful enough to be a 18 tailed demon even though he had nine tails, am I right Dante-sensei?"

"Yes, Hinata your right." Dante nodded from his seat. Hiashi sat back down in his seat and let all this information process.

"Why come back to this time though? Why not just fine a new place to live?" Hiashi asked as Naruto took a seat with Hinata.

"Well, I was about to before Kyuubi suggested time travel. My plan was to go to Wave, start a village there and live happily ever after with Hinata. But, something changed that, namely, I found my sister but she was already dead. How do I know? My sensei in that time killed her. She died protecting the one person that took care of her when she was hunted down for one of my clan's bloodlines. The Ice Bloodline."

"That's not all, father. You know when you came over to the house and Naruto was pretty pissed at you without much effort?" Hiashi nodded and Hinata continued. "Well, in the time we came from, Sasuke Uchiha and ran away from the village to gain power from Orochimaru. When Naruto returned with him, Sasuke was badly injured and Naruto was covered with blood. The village thought that Naruto had beaten the Uchiha to near death and then a week later, he was tried and banished from the village, all because he had to hurt Sasuke to bring the bastard back. You were the one who pulled the trigger." Hiashi hung his head.

"I'm glad things are different. If that would have happened again I probably have done the same thing. So, what made you leave the village then?" Hinata took a breath before explaining.

"I wanted to go with him and then you were arrested for telling me about Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto and I had ordered that the Caged Bird Seal be removed from the Hyuga clan permanently. The Godaime had sentenced you to have the seal put on you and I was the one that would have put it on but Naruto and I came back in time to get a better life." Hiashi shook his head.

"Well, I guess I would have deserved it. One more thing before I leave though, what's with the bite marks on your necks?" Naruto and Hinata blushed as Dante just laughed at the way they looked.

"Well, Hiashi. That is the way a demon chooses a mate, or wife if you want to call it that. They did that two weeks ago. During the night. I'm sure Jiraiya would have loved to use it as research for his books. At least they didn't go too far, only to a make out session." Dante smirked as the two demon's faces got redder.

"I shouldn't have asked. Well, as long as they wait until marriage then fine with me. They don't need kids at this age. Well, I best be off. I must say though, this is way too much information. I'm going home and going to bed. I'll see you both when you return then." Hiashi left the room rubbing his temples, but not before saying, "I need a drink, or twenty. This is just too weird."

"Well, that was better then expected. Now, on to what I want to know. What was that about Itachi Naruto?"

"Itachi said that he will tell you. I guess I can call him here. Be back in a minute dear." Naruto went through some seals and did his Lunar Sight, sending him and the Hokage to the Lunar Forest. "Welcome to one of my many worlds. This is the Lunar Forest. Itachi, come on and join me and the Hokage." Itachi came from a path that became lit by moon light as the Hokage entered a fighting stance.

"Ah, Naruto. Nice to see you again. And in your demon form no less. Last time Hinata was with you. Oh well, nice to see you old man Sarutobi. I guess I can explain why I killed my clan now can't I?" Itachi leaned against a tree while the Sandaime looked on in confusion.

"Old man, this may seem like an ordinary Gen jutsu, but really, this is an actual place. This is all real, and so is Itachi. You see, this jutsu that I used take our minds to a plain in the other world. If you die here, then you will die in the real world. Now, say that I wanted to summon my father here, his spirit would come directly here from the Shinigami himself. Now then, seeing as we need to hurry this up, Itachi, just give him the shorten version." Itachi nodded and started off.

"My Clan was thinking about killing both you and Naruto. When I was told by my best friend that I would be the one to kill you, I refused. He then attacked me and I killed him, gaining my Mangekyo Sharingan. I then went to stop my father but was met with resistance, for someone followed us. I killed them all, except my mother who is living in Snow country by my request, and I was going to tell you but the ANBU decided that I was psycho. That leads us to today. I have wanted to clear my name for so long I finally got my chance. I have also, by some odd miracle, met with the Itachi of the time that Naruto came from. My partner Kisame and I are said to be going after Kyuubi. No one knows of this but Future Itachi and Kisame were planing on telling Naruto the truth when he was seventeen, the day he became Kyuubi. They only acted. So, I shall do the same, unless you can find a way for Kisame and I to come to Konoha and clear our names." Sarutobi took all of this in and was surprised. Itachi and Naruto watched him as he stood there going through everything in his mind.

"Ok, but what about Sasuke? Remember the state you put him in before you left? Also, why did you let your mother leave?"

"That was to cover my escape. I ran into a room to hide and found him. He asked why I killed father and I made up the lie for power. Then I use Tsukiyoumi and left Konoha. My mother was on her way back from a mission and I told her not to go back. I told her everything and she agreed to go to Snow country but only if I promised to watch out for Naruto if I ever met him. The rest is history."

"Ok, Itachi. I'll bring this up with the Council. I'll see what we can do."

"Thank you, Old man. Naruto, tell Hinata I said hi." Itachi vanished and the two returned to the Third's office. The Sandaime rubbed his temples.

"I am too old for this. Tsunade is coming though. She said she'd be here around the Chunin exams." Naruto smiled.

"Cool. Well, let's go get ready for Wave . . . . . Again." Naruto was about to use the body flicker but was cut off when the Hokage threw a scroll to him.

"For Haku should you see her. Also, I do believe that Jiraiya is in the area around Wave. If you see him, tell him to get his perverted, frog loving ass back to Konoha."

"Will do old man." All three demons vanished in thin air and Sarutobi pulled out a bottle of Sake.

'I'm turning into my old student. Oh well.'

Konoha Gates

Teams 7 and 10 were waiting on the village's demon trio while Kakashi read his book and Anko was glaring at the bastard. "Kakashi, if you don't put that away I'll make sure to tell Rin, when I next see her that you read them. You know how she is about perverts." Kakashi's one eye widened and he quickly put the book away, muttering curses at Anko.

"Where's the two love birds at? They should have been here by now." Kakashi asked. Anko just shrugged.

"They had a meeting with the Hokage. He stopped them and he called them to his office just as I was leaving the room." Shikamaru stated lazily as he read over a Shadow Jutsu scroll that Naruto had given him to study.

"Probably being told not to screw up." Sasuke was met with a fist to the face that came from nowhere.

"Was that really necessary, Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"It was to me. No wonder Naruto beat the idiot. Sasuke just keeps putting him down just because he an Uchiha. Why, oh why did we have to get put on this mission with him? He's just so troublesome." Shika asked as he rose a shadow wall to block a kick that Sasuke had sent at him.

"Sasuke, either stop now, or I will make you stay and do D- rank missions until we get back and trust me. The Hokage will allow me to do it and will make sure you do them." Anko stated as Sasuke was about to kick again.

"She's right, Cockatoo head." Everyone turned to the village and saw Dante, Hinata and Naruto walking toward them. "Names, Dante. I was asked to go with you." Dante had Agni and Rudra on his back while the Beowulf gear was in place.

"Well, let's get going and Sasuke, don't pick fights you can't win." Hinata stated as Team Anko walked in front of the group. Kakashi walked up to Dante and started a conversation with him.

"So, why are you here?" Dante smirked.

"I'm here because I'm Naruto and Hinata's personal sensei. But I do help out with Shikamaru and Anko when I have the time. Why?" Kakashi just shrugged.

"Just wondering."

Two Hours later

The group walked along the road when Naruto spotted two puddles of water. He sent a look at Anko, Hinata, Shikamaru and Dante and saw them nod. Kiba went and opened his big mouth. "That has got to be the worse disguise ever. It hasn't rained all week!" Kakashi and Team 10 slapped their foreheads. The two puddles vanished and were replaced by the Demon Brothers.

"Kiba you fool." Shino said quietly. The two brothers lunged at the group only to drop dead by a wave of wind and fire.

"Too, easy." Dante said as he put his two demon blades back on his back. Agni spoke up.

"**Yes master Dante, that was too easy for someone such as you."** Rudra spoke up too.

"**I agree, brother. These humans were beneath him." **Dante sighed and slammed the brothers' heads together.

"What did I say about talking?" Dante asked. The swords didn't utter another word. "Good." Dante turned to the group and looked to the old man. "Explain, now." Everyone, except Naruto and Hinata, stood stunned that the swords could talk.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna started sweating.

"Old man, just tell us the truth. Dante-sensei went to Wave last week and saw how bad it was because of Gatou." Naruto stated as he burned the two bodies with a wave of his hand.

'Fire affinity? At this age?' Kakashi wondered in awe. Sasuke sat watching with rage.

"Very well, I lied because Wave didn't have the money to afford anything higher then a C-rank mission. Gatou's been taxing us so much we hardly have any money for food. Buy why were you in Wave, Dante?"

"Sarutobi asked me to check the place out. He wanted me to find someone." It was clear that Dante had lied, but only Naruto and Hinata knew that.

"I see. Well, what do we do?" Shino asked.

"Continue. If you all won't we will." Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Very well. If anyone wants to head back, speak now or forever hold you breath." Anko saw that no one spoke up so they continued on to Wave.

Six days Later

Naruto was all ears to the forest that they walked through. They had just entered Wave a day ago and he knew what was coming. Zabuza and Haku. All that Naruto had to do was think of a way to convince Zabuza to join Konoha while trying to convince Haku that he was her brother. A movement in the bushes brought him out of his thoughts as he threw a kunai into them. When Kiba went to see what Naruto had hit, he came back with a scared white rabbit. 'So it begins.' Naruto thought as he heard a whooshing sound coming at them.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he and Anko grabbed Tazuna and ducked while Naruto just held out a hand to the incoming blade as everyone but Dante and him ducked. "Naruto! Get down!!" The fox demon smirked as he caught the blade in his hand.

"Well, never thought I'd see the Head Chopping Cleaver of Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist before I become a Chunin." Naruto ranted as a dark laugh was heard.

"Well, I must say. You're the first to ever catch my sword. On handed even. If only Kisame were here to see this." Zabuza dropped down in front of the group on a tree branch. "What's yer name, brat?"

"Naruto Uzumaki . . ." Naruto let loose a bit of his demon chakra, scaring Akamaru and Shino's bugs, "soon to be, Fox Hidden in the Leaves." the demons present smirked at his nickname for himself.

"Well, I'd love to play with you squirt, but I need to kill the old man. Business is business." Naruto shrugged as he toss the giant cleaver to the missing mist ninja.

"Before we start, tell me, do you know a girl by the name of Haku? She's my sister." If Zabuza was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Sorry brat, but I don't. Why?"

"Like I said, she's my sister. My parents sent to her to Mist before that stupid civil war broke out to see her aunt and uncle when she was two." Naruto continued on while making hand seals that made the Demon of the Hidden Mist keep his eyes on him.

"And if I did, what of it?"

"I want to her to come home. LUNAR SIGHT!" Zabuza and Naruto were dragged into the Lunar Forest. "Welcome to my Lunar Forest. Here I can make anything happen. Like for instance, Haku, why don't you join me. Hinata you too." Haku appeared with her mask on and Hinata did too. "Now then, time to drop the act for a bit."

"What the hell?" Zabuza yelled out. Naruto sat down on the ground.

"Listen Zabuza, Gatou is going to try to kill you after you kill Tazuna. But, that can be stopped. Just join us. Join the Leaf and you'll be safe from Mist Hunter Ninjas and my sister won't die again." this brought both of their attention to the blond. "You see, this is what happens, we get to start on the bridge after beating you by using teamwork against you and Haku puts you in a death like state and escapes with you. A week later, we fight you again on the bridge but this time, Haku fights as well, using our clan's Ice Mastery against Sasuke and later me while you fight Kakashi one on one. Kakashi traps you with his summon ninja dogs while I almost kill Haku because she 'killed' Sasuke. Then, after I beat her and go to kill her because she wants to die, she runs and saves you by jumping into Kakashi's attack. We then get attacked by Gatou who tries to kill you in your weakened state but you kill him but die in the process because of all the thugs he brought with him."

"Yeah right, and Kisame's not half shark."

"He's telling the truth Zabuza. Naruto, use your Sol Sight. Maybe that will convince them." Naruto nodded and dispelled the just and ran through some more as Zabuza rushed at him but was too late.

"Sol Sight." Everyone was dragged to a wide open plain. "Welcome to the Sol Sanctum Plains, everyone. Zabuza, you will watch what happened the last time we met. Haku, you'll meet with your mother and father. Shino will be studying bugs. Kiba, you and your mutt will go and take a bath. You both stink so bad, you make a dumpster smell like heaven. Hinata, well, you can do what you want. Shikamaru, can watch as he win a Shougi Tournament. Kakashi, Anko, I'm too lazy to explain so you'll just watch what happened to me and Hinata. Dante, I guess you can go see, Lady. Sasuke, what to do with you. I got it!" Naruto snapped his fingers and put on a devilish smirk that made Anko shudder. "You'll see what your future will be like if you continue this stupid power hungry path of yours. Trust me, it won't be pretty. Tazuna sit tight. Everyone will go for one day. Sasuke will see it for 5. Each day is a second in reality. Begin."

Real world, seconds after Naruto used the jutsu.

As everyone came out of their visions, Zabuza looked confused, Anko was angry, Kakashi was berating himself on the inside, Kiba was rolling in the dirt, Haku was silently cry from her place in the trees, Shino was just being Shino, Sasuke and thrown up behind the bushes, Shikamaru was smiling, Hinata was blushing a new shade of red while inside her head, Nibi was laughing her ass off, Dante was smiling too and Tazuna just looked confused.

"What in the seven hells?" Zabuza asked as he just stood there.

"Nine Hells! Get it right!" Naruto yelled out loud as Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind. Haku landed next to Zabuza. '_**Stupid Humans.**_'

"I think we need some time to think. We'll see you all in one week. Come Haku."

"Bye brother." the two vanished and Naruto sighed.

"I really need to learn Itachi's jutsu. I wanted to only use it on Zabuza but no I had to drag everyone in there." he said quietly.

"Well, that was weird." Anko stated.

"Naruto, did all that really happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep." was all Naruto said as he turned to Tazuna, let's get to your home. Sol Sight and Lunar Sight both in a short time span really take a lot out of me." Sasuke was shivering from the images. Kiba saw this and asked him.

"Dude, what's with you?"

"Snake man, gay pedophile, bad things." Sasuke repeated the same thing over and over as he shook.

"Naruto, what is it he saw?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru. Now let's go." The group headed out with a very shaky Sasuke.

Finally finished!!!!! Yay!!!!! Sorry for the very long wait. Now, for those who say that I might have went too far in trying to convert Zabuza and Haku to Naruto's side, that is something that I didn't really count on doing but I really wanted to get this chapter up so I changed my plans.

Next chapter, Fight at the bridge and meeting with Shukaku


	6. Chapter 6

YO! Sorry for the very, VERY late update. Had a bunch of problems, one being the document wouldn't load correctly. Well, Hope you enjoy and sorry about the lateness.

Chapter 6 A Demon Reunion

"Tsunami! Im home!" Tazuna yelled as the large group walked in to the bridge builder's home. The woman walked out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Welcome home, father and the rest of you. Dinner will be done in a bit." The woman went back into the kitchen while everyone took a seat in the living room.

"So Naruto, what were those Jutsus you used? It looked a lot like the Tsukiyoumi that Itachi uses." Kakashi asked the fox demon.

"They were two of my own jutsus. The Lunar sight takes me and the person I'm gazing at to a forest that is completely dark except for a small area where me and the person I used it on stand. I can then call whoever I wish to the Lunar Forest and that persons soul would really come to the place. So, if I wanted to, I could call my father's soul and speak to him while in the jutsu. The Sol Sight is the one I used on all of you. It acts as an escape plan. I use it to distract you while I escape. For example, if I where in a fight with three very powerful ninja, I could use the jutsu and give out illusions for them to watch while in the real world I can move and escape. I just cant kill anyone who's in the jutsu because there is a certain range that I can't get into or they'll break the jutsu. Good enough for ya?"

"Would you be willing to teach it to anyone?" Shino asked.

"Only those that I feel deserve to learn it. Oh, and before I forget, the jutsu can't be copied by the Sharingan. The only way for anyone to really learn it is if I teach it to the person in the jutsu. A fail safe if you will." Naruto yawned as Sasuke, who had gotten over his little episode on the way to Tazuna's, stood and glared at Naruto.

"Fight me, dope." Everyone sighed.

"No. I swear, I thought that would teach you something. Power isn't everything Sas-gay." Naruto stood and started his way upstairs. "I'm going to bed. Using both of those jutsus in a short time length takes it toll on me."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Hinata smiled at her blond fox who grinned back.

"Night, Hinata." Naruto walked on his way while Sasuke glared at the blonde's back.

"So, what do we do now, Kakashi-sensei?" Shino adjusted his glasses.

"Well, seeing as how Zabuza has left us alone for a week, we train just in case whatever Naruto offered him and Haku is rejected. We'll start in the morning with Tree Climbing without hands. Then, maybe I'll teach everyone a few jutsus." 'I just can't let Sasuke learn the Chidori or Raikiri. I don't want Sasuke to kill his teammates or anyone of the leaf with those. He'd use it on Naruto the first chance he gets.'

"That sound goods to me. Though, Naruto, Shika and Hinata are already done with tree climbing and water walking. Hell, Naruto and Hinata have the best Chakra control in my team. But that's only because Dante had them use another method and trust me, it's not fun, well for them." Anko said with a sadistic smile. "But, Shikamaru could use the training. What do ya say, Dante?"

"Ill think about it. Point Balancing is one of the hardest to master. Took Naruto 2 weeks to learn how to do it on a sword point. Hinata, it took three days. When it came down to the syringe needle, both of them took a week to do. Also, I had to make them learn, Tree Climbing on your hands, Water Handstands, hand walking and Sleeping, then, I had to have them learn lava walking, handstands and sleeping. They got that one real quick." Dante smirked at the pale face Shikamaru had. Sasuke gazed over to Dante.

"Train me."

"No."

"Train me, you low life! I'm an Uchiha! I'm above you!" Anko slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Pick a number, one, two or three?" Dante glared.

"One."

"First class airmail to Konoha coming right up." Dante stood up and got into his royal guard stance. "Good bye."

"Wait no need for that. Sasuke shut up and sit down. Just for that, I'm telling the Hokage you tried to force a higher ranking Ninja to train you by using your Clan as an excuse." Anko scolded the boy.

"Geez, Uchiha, why don't you just stop being an idiot. Itachi would be disappointed in you. I'll tell you now that he'll wish he did kill you instead of letting you live because of your father." Hinata jumped back behind the couch as a kunai was tossed at her. "My, temper, temper." Anko just groaned and shook her head.

'He's a dead man.' Dante thought sensing a small demon chakra spike.

"Shut up Hyuga."

"Why? I can do what I please. You're not my boss." Hinata smirked as Sasuke went to throw another kunai. He was stopped by a claw gripping his hand.

**If you want to live, I suggest you calm down, boy. Naruto-sama would not be pleased and neither would your brother.** A weasel the size of a golden retriever stood glaring at Sasuke with bright yellow eyes. **Itachi-sama would kill me if Naruto-sama killed you for attacking his mate. Now, CLAM DOWN!** The yell of the weasel made Sasuke flinch and release his hold on the kunai as the weasel pushed him away. It turned to Hinata. **Itachi is on his way here, Hinata-sama. Kisame is as well. They should be here within the week, tomorrow at the earliest. I suggest getting this brat to understand the truth of the problem that Itachi has made.**

"Thank you, Shini. I will tell Naruto when he wakes up."

"**Too late."** Everyone turned to the stairs to see Naruto a lot more feral then he looked. His eyes were revealed to be slit blues that kept flashing back and fourth between red, his whisker marks were even more defined, his teeth were fangs and his hands claws. **"If you ever do that again, Sasuke, I will kill you. I may have promised your brother but I will kill you and break it."** Everyone in the room, except Hinata, Shini and Dante who were shaking their heads, were looking at Naruto in fear. Akamaru bowed to the fox demon, knowing his place, while Sasuke just glared.

"Promise? Why would you promise him anything?"

"**Because he stopped your father and clan from killing me and the Hokage. Your father was planning to kill me because of my father while he wanted to kill the Hokage for power. Itachi being the smart one of your clan, beside your mother, stopped them before they could do anything. Your mother is still alive by the way. Up north in Snow, I believe. Now, Shini, you are dismissed. Thank you for the message."** Shini bowed and poofed into smoke. Naruto calmed down as he went back upstairs with Hinata behind him, smirking at the Uchiha.

"Well, that was interesting." Tazuna turned to Kakashi with a confused look. "Alright everyone, after dinner, we get some rest and train in the morning." Anko nodded in agreement.

"What the hell is that boy? First he stops a flying sword with his own hand and now he looks like a demon." Dante smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna catch some Z's too. See ya." Dante vanished without a trace. Kakashi sighed and looked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I want 30 laps around the village before you go to bed. Punishment for being a fool. Also, no dinner." Kakashi got up and walked on over to the kitchen with Anko while Shino and Kiba; mostly Kiba; started talking about Naruto's little show and Tazuna playing a game of Shougi with Shikamaru. Sasuke growled as he walked out of the house and started his run.

Forest Hideout

"What do you mean he's still alive?!" Gatou, the reason for Wave's current state, stood in front of Zabuza and Haku, yelling at the pair. Zabuza's face was visible while Haku still had her mask on.

"Calm down you little shit. They have a bit more ninja then we thought they'd send. They have three Jonin and six Genin. One Jonin and three Genin we could handle, but these numbers are a little bad for us. We need to rethink our strategy. So shut up and give us some time." Zabuza stated with his sword in Gatous face only inches away.

"You have one week, Momochi! If that old man isnt dead by then, you are." 'Then again, I'll kill you anyway.' The short man walked out of the room with his guards as Haku and Zabuza sighed.

"A week to decide. I'm still wondering if those images were real or not. What do you think, Haku?" Zabuza turned his gaze to the fake Hunter. She took her mask off and shook her head.

"I'm the same. If he is my brother, then he must have my bloodline. But how do we test him to see if he speaks the truth?" Zabuza closed his eyes.

"The only way I can think of is if he uses that Sol Sight jutsu again and have us watch the true fate that we suffered. That was a jutsu similar to that Itachi Uchiha's Tsukiyoumi only it doesn't screw up your mind completely."

"Maybe I can get him to show me his Ice bloodline and our Dou jutsu that his father said we have. Sound good to you?" Zabuza thought for a second.

"That won't work. I remember someone talking about the Demon Eyes of the Yondaime Hokage and they said that his eyes didn't change from what they read in a scroll they had. Some white haired drunk. They read that the eyes stay the same color and everything. The only way to tell if it's unlocked it if things are clearer when the person is moving at really high speeds." Zabuza picked up a cup and drank from it when his eyes widened and he dropped the cup. "Haku, do you remember when we sparred and you used your Crystal Ice Mirrors on me for the first time? You said that for some odd reason you could see me clear as Day when you went from mirror to mirror. Haku," Zabuza turned to his partner; "I think you already do have it activated."

"H-How can we be sure?" Haku wondered.

I remember something else that the guy said. He said that the eyes have properties of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. The ability to see though objects and break Gen Jutsus with ease, the Ability to Copy jutsus, and the ability to see where Chakra is being gathered and the Chakra system." Zabuza smirked.

"What are you planning?" Zabuzas smirk widened to a sadistic smile. 'Uh oh.'

"Haku, I am going to have you train for this week to see the chakra system if you have those eyes and trust me, its going to be brutal." Zabuza stood up and headed for the door. "But first, you have to find me using only your eyes." Zabuza went outside and Haku waited for a few minutes before following him.

Next day, Tazuna's House

Naruto and Hinata woke up before anyone else and decided to head out side for some alone time. They sat up in a tree with each other as they watched the sun rise. Naruto had his chin on Hinata's head while she lay against his chest. They heard the sound of a door opening and Kakashi walked out. "Naruto, Hinata, can you two come with me please? There is something that I'd like to teach the two of you."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Chidori." Kakashi watched Naruto's eyes almost pop out of his sockets. Both demons jumped down off the tree.

"That would be nice." Hinata smiled.

"You didn't let me finish. Chidori, for Naruto and for you Hinata, I understand that you have Nibi's powers right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I brought these with me from Yamato. I wanted to see if I could learn these but as he said, only The First, him and Nibi were able to do them. So, here you go." Kakashi got the scrolls from a pocket and handed them to Hinata. "Those were all used by the First and Yamato. I assume you have Nibis scroll already?" Hinata nodded.

"We got it from the Hokage after the Academy Exams." Kakashi nodded and smiled behind his mask.

"Well, let's go into the forest and start training on those jutsus shall we? I'll train Kiba and Shino when they wake up. Sasuke will train on his own. He still needs to learn tree climbing and everyone else has already been passed that exercise. Kiba and Shino have done it with their clans while your team has done that with Dante and Anko. So, let's go." The one eyed Jonin led them into the woods and stopped when they reached a secluded area. "Alright, now then. What are your elemental affinities you two?"

"Not really sure. All I know for sure is Fire and Wind at the moment." Naruto stated.

"The ones I know of are, Wood, Earth and Water." Hinata said reading over a scroll Kakashi gave her. The Jonin took out two sheets of paper and handed them to the demons.

"Channel your chakra into the paper and watch what happens." Naruto did as was told and the paper sliced into 9 different pieces (Wind). One got wet (water), one turned to dust (earth), one crumpled up (Lightning), one looked burned (Fire), one looked to be frozen (Ice), one grew a rose (Nature), one turned blood red (Blood) and started dripping, one turned pitch black (Shadow) and the last turned a bright white (Light). Hinata's did the same, showing the wind affinity but only became 5 pieces. One piece turned to dust, one became wet, one sprouted a rose, one turned pitch black and the last turned into a skull. Kakashi stood wide-eyed at the two demons before Naruto brought him out of his daze.

"Kakashi-sensei, is this even possible?" Naruto kept looking at all the pieces of his affinity paper like Hinata did to hers.

"Not for a human." Everyone turned to see Dante walk in over to the group. "Let's see. Naruto has: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, Blood, Shadow, Light, Ice and Nature. Hinata has: Wind, Water, Earth, Nature, Shadow and Necromancy. Interesting."

"Why's that Dante?" Kakashi asked.

Because only very few demons get the Blood, Light and Shadow affinities. Nibis the only one of the Tailed Demons to EVER possess Necromancy, being the pet of the Shinigami."

"I am no one's pet. I am Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. Nibi may have been his pet but I will not." Hinata growled out to Dante.

"Calm down. I'm not calling you that. Anyway, now that we know what their elements are, we can train them easier. Kakashi, go a head and teach your Chidori to Naruto while I find a way to teach her on her elements. Good enough?"

"Yes, Dante. That sounds like a good idea." Kakashi turned to Naruto and smiled behind his mask. "Naruto follow me, we'll leave this area for Dante and Hinata. Come." The two walked off further into the forest while Dante turned to Hinata.

"Now, what to do. I wish I would have brought Nevan. She could help with Lighting. Cerberus would help with Ice. Agni and Rudra would help with Fire and Wind. Beowulf would help in Light. But what to do about shadow?" Dante thought for a second before Agni spoke up.

"Master Dante, what about your brother Virgil? He knows a lot on Shadow styles." Dante snapped his fingers and smirked.

"For once, I'm glad you said something. Good job, Agni. Hinata, for now, you'll train with Rudra in wind and I'll see about getting my brother to teach you and Naruto in Shadow styles. So, Rudra, you're up. Don't talk her to death." Dante stabbed the green blade into the ground and walked away. 'I'll go and get Nevan. When Naruto learns to use his Lightning skills as well as she can he'll be a force to be reckoned with.' Dante smirked and used his Air Trick to vanish from sight.

Noon, Tazuna's House

Naruto and Hinata returned to the house to find a pale, black haired woman that smelled of demon bats cooking lunch while everyone sat doing nothing. Well, Sasuke sat glaring at Naruto and Hinata when they walked in they saw that Kakashi was drooling over the new demon. The demon turned around to show that the only thing covering her assets was her very long hair. "Ah, welcome dears. Lunch will be ready shortly." The demon said seductively. Naruto blushed which made Hinata growl at the demon.

"Hinata, calm yourself. Nevan is a seductress and a vampire demon. She can't help it. Also, I've brought several other friends that can help with your affinities but you'll have to wait on darkness. My brother can't teach you at the moment. He's currently doing something for my father that'll take a few months. He should be back around the Chunin Exams." Naruto and Hinata nodded and sat down to eat. While everyone was eating, Inari came into the room.

"Why do you guys even bother? Gatou's just going to kill you." Naruto looked at the kid and sighed.

"Kid, I have seen things that would make you wet yourself. Ive been through hell my entire life. No family, attempted assassinations and don't even get me started on the food I had to eat. Trust me brat you don't know what you got compared to me. So shut up. Naruto stood up and walked out of the room. Hinata watched him walk out of the house with concern in her eyes and was about to follow but Nevans voice stopped her.

"Dear, let him go for now. He'll be alright." Kakashi sighed as he saw Inari run off in tears.

"I'll go talk to Inari. After all, he's only a child." Kakashi got up from the table and walked out of the room after Inari.

A Week Later, Zabuza's hideout

Zabuza sat in the living room thinking about what he and Haku were about to do. Her training had come a long way in just the one week that Zabuza believes that she might have mastered it. They still had a few hours till they needed to go to the bridge to meet with the Leaf ninjas and Gatou. A door closing signaled the arrival of Haku. "Ready?" Zabuza turned to Haku and saw her nod. "Then lets go." Zabuza got up strapped his sword to his back and left the hideout with Haku following.

Three Hours Later, Bridge

Teams 7 and 10 walked onto the bridge with Tazuna in tow. Everyone was on edge except Naruto and Hinata who smirked at the mist that rolled in. Anko drew a kunai and Kakashi reached for his headband. Dante just looked bored as Zabuza and Haku came out of the mist and waved. "So, when do we leave?" Everyone calmed and Haku ran up and hugged Naruto with a death like grip.

"Ready to go home, Haku-nee-chan?" Naruto felt her nod and she backed away. "Well, all that's left is to take out Gatou."

"Ha, like a kid and a bunch of nobodies can do anything to me." Everyone looked towards the end of the bridge and saw a large mob of thugs and Gatou standing. "I knew you were nothing but a coward, Zabuza. Nothing but a baby demon. Well, I guess this would save me the trouble of finding you and your bitch. You do have some good looking girls there. The white eyed one looks to have a lot of energy, looks like she'll be a lot of fun and the purple haired one looks like an everyday slut. Oh well, my men will have fun with them anyway. Kill them all but keep the girls alive. We'll have fun with them later." As soon as Gatou finished and his thugs started to move a wave of killing intent washed over them all. It came from four sources, Anko, Zabuza, Dante and the biggest one, Naruto. Anko for the slut comment, Zabuza for the threat on Haku, Dante for him making fun of demons and Naruto for all the above plus the threats on Haku, his sensei and Hinata. Naruto growled as his demon chakra started to leak out.

Yep, there was a bloodbath about to be born from Gatou's foolishness.

"Gat**ou's mine!**" Naruto shot forward with Zabuza in tow and Anko following. Dante placed Artamus on his right arm and charged a ball of energy.

"Spark it up!" Dante shot the ball up into the air and it rained pink beams of energy on a small group that had been passed by or survived the small slaughter that Anko and Zabuza were making, killing the small group of ten that made it to him. Dante drew Rebellion and dashed into battle with a cry of, "Yahoo!"

With Naruto

Naruto had his katana out as he cut through Gatou's ranks. The fat ass business man was near the back of the small army that he had brought and Naruto was nearing him really fast. Gatou saw his men falling to the blond and ran to the edge of the bridge only to turn and see blood red eyes staring at him. **"Time to die, Gatou."** Naruto raised his blade as Gatou started to beg for his life. Naruto swung down and cut the man's head clean off. **"Fool. You better hope I don********t see you when I go to visit my kin."** Naruto spit on the corpse before heading in to start his own personal bloodbath.

Zabuza

Zabuza was cutting through several thugs when he turned and his eyes widened when he saw a man with a pike move to stab him. 'Shit! And here I was hoping to start a new life too.' The man was suddenly cut in half by a large bandaged sword. Zabuza smirked as he saw a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it, a slashed mist headband and had the face of a shark.

"Come on, Zabuza. Don't tell me after all the time we've spent away from Mist that you've grown that soft." Kisame cut up, well, shaved more people into pieces and Zabuza joined in with a devilish grin.

"Nice to see you again, Kisame. Where's Itachi?" Zabuza and Kisame went through a set of hand seal and mist started to form around their part of the field.

"Helping the purple haired chick."

"NINJA ART! HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"

Anko

Anko was having too much fun. That was until she heard a man cry out in pain behind her. She turned and was met with the Sharingan Eyes of the one person every Jonin and the Snake Sennin openly fears.

"Itachi Uchiha!?"

"Nice to see you too, Anko. Shall we finish these pests? I came all the way to Wave to see my friends." Anko grinned and the two went off killing their small batch of enemies.

Dante

Dante was to say, having more fun then Anko. He just toyed with them while killing them one by one, eyes closed. He just hacked and slashed through whoever came at him and was grinning while doing it. When he opened his eyes, the thugs were starting to run away from the entire group. They even jumped off the bridge. Dante strapped his sword back on his back and started to walk back over to the main group where Kakashi was holding Sasuke back from going after Itachi while reading his book. Hinata had run out to Naruto while Haku ran out to Itachi who held her closely. This caused Naruto, who had Hinata hanging off his arm, to walk up to him.

"Let me guess, your dating my sister aren't ya?" The two nodded and Haku blushed. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, have fun. Everyone, let's get ready to go home." Itachi nodded while Haku blushed more and smiled. Naruto tuned back to the bloodbath that they had all made and waved his hand, making all the bodies catch fire and be burned to ash. Tazuna walked up and Naruto turned to him. "You dont need our protection anymore. We'll be heading home in the morning. But for now, I guess I can lend a hand one more time." Naruto made a one handed seal and a hundred shadow clones appeared on the bridge. "Get to work. Help complete the bridge." All the clones scattered and started working on Tazunas orders. A yell was heard and everyone turned to see the villagers of Wave ready to fight. Kakashi explained what happened and everyone that had once quit working on the bridge set to work once again.

"So, brat. What do we do for the rest of our stay?" Kisame walked over and smirked as he placed Samahade on his back.

"Well, Itachi can start explaining to Sasuke the real reason he did what he did and the rest of you whatever you want. Oh that reminds me." Naruto ran through several hand seals before slamming his palm on the ground. "Summing Jutsu: Band of Thieves." Four, three tailed foxes came from the smoke and looked up to Naruto.

"**You called for us, sire?"** Naruto nodded and whispered what to do. The foxes took off and everyone went back into the village.

"So Naruto, what did you send those foxes to do?" Anko asked the smirking demon.

"I had them go to Gatou's hideout and steal anything of value and money that might be there. They'll take it directly to my house in Konoha. Huh?" Naruto sensed something was out of place in the group and looked around. 'Why do I smell honey?'

"Naruto?" Dante had a look of amusement on his face.

"Yeah?" Naruto saw him smirk evilly.

"Have fun." Dante vanished when a growl was heard from Hinata. Naruto looked to her and saw her blushing like crazy. She took Naruto by the arm and started to drag him away towards the forest.

"You. Me. Talk. Now." Everyone watched the exchange with a confused look except Kisame.

"Mind telling us what's going on, Shark?" Itachi looked at the grin that played across his partner's face.

"Someone's getting lucky. Must of been the bloodbath." Itachi smirked as he knew what this meant.

"Well, we can expect them back later tonight." The shark man laughed as he continued on his way after Anko and Kakashi, who had caught on fast and was carrying a struggling Sasuke, while everyone just was too plain confused.

"Itachi, can you tell me what you two were talking about?" Itachi whispered in her ear and she became beat red. "I shouldnt have asked." Kiba became irritated and yelled out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Itachi just sighed and turned to the Inuzuka.

"Kid, shut up. Naruto and Hinata need some time alone and trust me; you don't want to interrupt them." Everyone just started heading back to town as Kiba started after Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru went to call him back but stopped at the hand on his shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw Itachi sigh. "Let him go. He'll be back by noon if I'm right." Shika sighed and followed the group.

Naruto and Hinata, nightfall

The two demons laid down under a tree together, naked and without their henge. Naruto was wide awake while Hinata was asleep smiling. He was smiling at her and what a clone of his did to Kiba when he tried to follow them.

Flashback

Kiba was walking silently into the woods after Hinata and Naruto's scent. He smelt honey on Hinata's scent and was sure that wasn't natural. He walked further into the woods and heard noises. The closer he came, the louder they were and he could swear it sounded like moaning. Kiba kept going deeper until he was knocked out by one of Naruto's clones. Before he blacked out, Kiba heard one last shout from the woods that sounded a lot like Hinata. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!" One of Naruto's clones dispelled while another took Kiba back to Tazuna's.

End Flashback

A moan was heard from Hinata as she woke and smiled up at Naruto. "Ready to go back now, kitten?" Hinata gave a satisfied sigh and nodded with a smile before the two got up and got dressed. They put their henge on and as Hinata was about to take a step, she stumbled and was about to fall flat on her face but was caught by her mate. Naruto picked her up bridle style and chuckled. "I guess you won't be walking for a while." Hinata blushed and playfully pouted.

"Yeah but it's your fault. Oh well. I enjoyed it anyway." Hinata got a kiss on the cheek as Naruto started to walk away from the clearing.

"**Kit, I think you might have a problem.'** Naruto scowled but shook it off.

'What's up fox?'

'**I was just thinking of what might happen when the village get word of you being the last of your clan with Haku. They might put that Clan Restoration Act in effect on you since you carry both, the Ice Mastery Bloodline and the Demon Eye Dou jutsu. I don't know what you might want to do but just so ya know, Kitsunes can have more then one mate. I don't know what Nibi told Hinata but Kitsunes are allowed that pleasure. I know you had your eye on that Sand girl at the Chunin Exams. Just take it up with Hinata when you get the chance. Oh yeah, I think you might have missed a scroll in the Forbidden Scroll that Arashi left you. Not sure but I keep thinking you might have.'**

'I'll keep that in mind, Kyuubi. But why are you telling me this now instead of earlier?' Naruto looked down to Hinata and smiled at her sleeping face.

'**Umm, to tell the truth. When you are just roaming around one's mind for the rest of your life then you get a lot to think about. I had just thought of it when I looked at the first meeting of the original Team 7. When the duck ass said that his ambition was to revive his clan.'**

'I see. Well, talk to ya later.'

Tazuna's house

Itachi sat across from Shika playing a game of Shougi while everyone else was doing whatever else they could do. Kakashi was reading his book while Anko glared at him, Sasuke was not in the room but up in the room he shared with Kakashi and Kiba thinking about what his brother told him. Shino looked as though he was looking out into space but was really asleep on the couch sitting up and Kiba was as silent as a worm, which scared some of the occupants in the room. Kisame helped Tsunami with the dinner, using some of the things that he and Itachi had for rations. The foxes that Naruto had sent to steal from the late business man were resting in the corner of the room with a scroll wrapped in their tails.

"Any idea when they'll be back?" Anko asked out loud as she thought of all the ways to burn Kakashi's book.

"They should be back in 3 . . . . . 2 . . . . . 1" Itachi said as he moved a piece on the board and the door opened to reveal a sleeping Hinata in Naruto's arms. "Damn I'm good."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head." Anko sighed and looked at Naruto. "So, did the two of you have fun?" Naruto smirked and looked at Kiba.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well, I'm taking Hinata up stairs to bed. After words I'm going to bed too. See ya." Naruto walked away with Hinata and headed upstairs.

Next morning, Bridge

Everyone was ready to go. With the Naruto clones' help the bridge was complete within the day. Hinata was in Naruto's arms sleeping while everyone crossed the bridge. Tazuna and the village watched as they left and the old bridge builder turned to the village. "That boy has saved us along with his friends. I say we call this bridge, "The Great Naruto Bridge!" A roar of agreement filled the air and everyone cheered. Tazuna walked on back to the village with as the large group of ninjas went out of sight.

Naruto and the group

Hinata snuggled into Naruto's chest as the group moved toward Konoha. "You know, now that there is a bridge there, it will take only two day to get back into Fire Country's borders." Kakashi stated and everyone nodded. "If we run at a good pace then we can make it back by night fall."

"Or, we could use a summon to give us a ride." Anko stated as she looked at Naruto with a grin.

"I guess I can get Surio to take us home." Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto with either wide eyes or a raised eyebrow.

"You can summon, dope?" Sasuke glared as Naruto nodded with a cocky smile.

"Yep, I can. Foxes and Cats." Itachi grinned.

"I can summon Weasels and Falcons."

"Sharks and Hawks." Kisame smirked.

"Dogs." Kakashi stated reading his book.

"Snakes even though I hate them." Anko growled.

"I can summon Cats and Foxes like Naruto too." Hinata said with a yawn as Naruto placed her on the ground. Naruto started the seals and grinned.

"Summoning Jutsu! Great Fox Surio!" A large explosion of smoke erupted and everyone was soon standing on a large, black and red furred, five tailed fox with green fox eyes.

**"Ah, Naruto-sama. What may I help you with today?"** Naruto patted Surio on the head and smiled.

"Surio, can you take us to Konoha? We want to get home and rest as soon as possible." Surio gave a small smile and nodded.

"**Yes, young master. I'm guessing everyone is already on my back correct?"**

"Yes."

"**Very well. Here we go."** Surio took of at a light run so no one fell off.

Konoha Gates

The two Chunin that were guarding the gates were board. They had gotten guard duty when they had "accidentally" peeked in on some women at the bathhouse. The thing is, not only were they all kunoichi, but two were medic ninja. One sighed as they looked out to the road to see a large figure coming towards them. "Hey, Biggs?"

"Yeah Wedge?" the Chunin pointed out to the large figure that got closer by the second.

"What's that?" Wedge shrugged as the figure got closer. When it reached the gate, both Chunin feinted from the sight of Surio.

"Thank you Surio. You may go now." the fox nodded as everyone got off and exploded into smoke. As they walked through the gates, everyone caught sight of the two Chunin still knocked out with shock across their face.

"Feinting from the sight of a fox? Man, talk about weak." Everyone nodded at Zabuza's statement and were immediately surrounded by ANBU.

"Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi. You are all under arrest." The ANBU with a Dragon mask motioned for the ANBU to take them but was stopped when Naruto spoke up.

"They are under my protection, Dragon. They wish to speak with the Hokage." Dragon nodded and the ANBU backed off.

"Very well, Uzumaki-sama. We will take you there." The ANBU surrounded the group and started off towards the Hokage Tower. "Hyuga-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you as soon as you can. Said something about wanting to give you a scroll." Hinata nodded against Naruto's chest.

"Naruto, what exactly did you and Hinata do?" Naruto smirked over to Shika and replied.

"Just read that book Kakashi-sensei has and you'll find out."

"Which volume?" Kakashi asked with his nose in his book.

"Books one, five and seven." Kakashi and Anko went wide eyed and blushed. Kakashi just shook it off and smiled.

"Well, here we are." The group stopped and Naruto turned to the ANBU.

"Dragon, don't mention anything to Hiashi or I'll put you in something that will make Tsukiyoumi look fun." the ANBU nodded as everyone walked inside.

"A Genin threatening an ANBU and getting away with it? Now, I've seen everything." Zabuza shook his head.

"At least they're not being cocky. Let's go." Anko walked on in. They made their way up the tower to the old man's office and the secretary let them in.

"Ah, hello everyone. Lovely to see you." The Hokage stood from his chair and smiled. Another man stood and turned to face them. "Everyone, this is the Kazekage, Nutaku of the Desert." Everyone bowed.

"Please, no formalities. I'm not that old." Nutaku smirked. "Well, I see we have quite the crowd. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, Anko Mitarashi The Snake Charmer, Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Hidden Mist, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki the Lord Killer."

"Haven't heard that one in years." Kisame laughed as he took a seat in the room with everyone else. "Too bad it was all a set up that last one. We wouldn't have left the Mist and killed that Mizukage bastard." Zabuza nodded.

"Yeah, that last one fucked us all over."

"Right. Who is that young lady with you?" Haku smiled.

"Haku Uzumaki." Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"Ah, welcome home, Haku. Now, what say we get everything cleared up? Itachi, with the help of Ibiki and Iruka we have made a fake mission scroll telling you to kill of everyone in the Uchiha Clan but your mother and brother for dealings with Orochimaru and treason. We can say that you came to me with the information the night before and I told you to come back in the morning. We you came back I handed you a copy of the mission, which was SS rank, and you agreed knowing that you'd be made a missing ninja. The mission was to strike on the day you were to attack me but the mission was compromised when your best friend tried to kill you after he somehow found out about the mission. On that night you killed the entire clan. Except your brother and mother, and left." Sarutobi handed Itachi a scroll and the elder Uchiha read it over.

"Very well. I'll be sure to present this to the council during my trail." Sarutobi turned to Kisame and Zabuza.

"You two, will be allowed to join Konoha as ninja but you will be put on probation for a few months. I'm sorry to say that Probation means," Sarutobi shudders, "D-rank missions." Kisame and Zabuza paled.

"FUCK!" both swordsmen yelled.

"Haku, I'll need to test your skills to see where you are in the Ninja ranks."

"If I may, Hokage-sama. Haku is around Chunin level. She has speed as fast as a Jonin and her medical Jutsus are about average. She has great accuracy and knows every vital spot on the human body. She has the Ice Mastery Bloodline and the Uzumaki's Demons Eye. She has worked in a very interesting attack using both Bloodlines."

"Thank you Zabuza. I'll be sure to keep that in mind during her test tomorrow. Now then, Kakashi, Anko, please stay to give your report and everyone else is dismissed. Zabuza, Kisame, you may stay at the Uzumaki compound." The Hokage threw the three new leaf ninjas headbands.

Yes Hokage-sama.

"Team 7 and 10 have the day off tomorrow so enjoy." Kakashi called out as everyone started to leave when the Kazekage called out to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, I wish for you to help my son. He has a demon sealed in side him and it's causing a lot of problems. I want Gaara to be able to live a life where that raccoon isnt being a menace. I heard from the Hokage and Dante that you are very good with seals." (I am NOT making the Kazekage look like the bad guy. I'm making the council the bad guys. MWAHAHAHAHA!)

"I'd be glad to take a look at it in the morning, Kazekage. Now if you don't mind, I need to get Hinata home." Naruto carried Hinata out of the room followed by Zabuza, Kisame and Haku. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the two and looked to the Jonin sensei's.

"Why has Naruto been carrying Hinata?" Anko blushed while Kakashi just pulled out his book and giggled perversely.

"Well, if we told you then we would have a small problem keeping Hiashi from killing Naruto."

"You're not joking are you?" The two shook their heads and Sarutobi sighed. "Well, give the report."

Uzumaki Compound

"Just go on and chose a room. Hinata and I are in the master bedroom on the second floor, near the end of the hall." Naruto told his sister and his new roommates. "My suggestion is to look around for yourself to get to know the place. I will say that there is a private bathhouse in the back of the house, Haku. Well, have fun." Naruto vanished with Hinata in his arms while Zabuza, Kisame and Haku just stared at the spot that he was standing at before he left.

"Just what the hell has that Dante guy taught those two?" Kisame rubbed his temples and walked on in through the house to find a room. Everyone else followed but took to their own rooms.

Else Where

Dante sighed as he came across his brother waiting for him at the edge of a cliff in Stone Country. "So, whats up?" Dante asked with grin.

"Mundus is trying his old tricks again. He's sent several demons after all the bijuu. That means Yogito, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto and Hinata are on his list."

"Yeah well, did you have to use that lust spell on Hinata to let me know you were there?" Virgil nodded. "Why?"

"Because," Virgil started to walk away, "I wanted to see if it worked on bijuu." Virgil vanished and Dante followed suit.

Late Night, Konoha Uchiha district

Itachi walked along the once filled path to the training ground of his compound. Once he reached them he pulled out a kunai and threw it behind him. "I know you're there, Zetsu. You too, Deidara, Sasori." The said members of Akatsuki came out from behind buildings and made a triangle around the Uchiha. "Well? What do you want?"

"You're coming back with us, Itachi. Pein is pretty pissed that you left the organization. All three of us know that we are no match for you even together so we are just here to give you your warning. Kisame is to return too and you both need to bring the Kyuubi and Nibi." Itachi laughed harshly.

"I think not. I will keep my promise to mother and Sandaime-sama." Black chakra started to pour out of Itachi's chakra points as the three missing Ninjas started to sweat. "You do not know who you are fucking with. I am Itachi, the seven tailed weasel." The black chakra started to form a chakra shield around him and five tails formed. "Still wish to play?" Zetsu being the coward sunk into the ground while Sasori and Deidara debated on what to do.

"Whats going on here?" Everyone turned to see the Hokage with Sasuke, several ANBU and the Hyuga head. "Itachi?"

"Deidara, let's go. We've lost." The two ninjas ran off until Deidara made one of his clay birds and flew off with Sasori.

"Mind telling us what that was about Itachi?" Hiashi stepped up as Itachis black chakra subsided.

"They were Deidara of Rock and Sasori of the Red Sand. Part of Akatsuki. They wanted Kisame and I to return and to grab too very special people of this village." Sarutobi nodded.

"I see. Well, everyone is dismissed." The ANBU left while the Hokage stayed with Hiashi and Sasuke. "Hiashi, I believe we were discussing something?" The Hyuga elder nodded and followed the old man back to the Hokage tower. Sasuke looked at his brother while Itachi just looked on unfazed.

"Who are they after brother and what was that chakra?" Itachi sighed and motioned for his brother to follow him.

"I'll tell you but you wont like what you here."

Next Morning Training Ground 7

Naruto just finished the large seal need to fix Gaaras containment seal with a smirk. 'They won't know what hit them.'

'**And they called me the king of pranks. Go Naruto!'** Naruto motioned for Gaara to step in the middle and the red head sat down with his gourd on the ground outside the seal.

'This'll be interesting. A fusion seal and a bloodline awakening seal.' Dante, who had arrived late, last night, smirked.

"So Naruto, how did you get so good at seals? I've never seen such a seal in my years as Hokage." Sarutobi stated as he looked over the seal.

"That would be all Dante, old man. He taught Naruto and I all about seals. In a few years, Naruto will surpass his father in seals." Hinata said from her spot outside the seal. Naruto started a long series of hand seals and was channeling a large amount of chakra.

"Demon Style: Awakening Blood!" Naruto slammed his hands to the seal and Gaara started to scream in pain. The gourd of sand started to deform and head towards Naruto before dropping to the ground. "Demon's Containment Fusion." Naruto whispered the final jutsu as the seal glowed a bright brownish gold. A silver dome formed around Gaara and the seal stopped glowing. Naruto stood up and wiped his forehead of the sweat. "All done. All we do now is wait for him to let his shield down and he'll be alright." The Kazekage looked at the blond boy and nodded.

"I'm guessing you awoke the power of the Iron Sand from the look of the dome. But what about his demon?"

"The demon's gone. Gaara has just become the new One Tailed Tankuni. It's the only way I could fix his seal because of the berserker seal he had over his demon seal." Sarutobi looked at the dome.

"So, a new demon, eh? Well, I hope he takes it well. But what I don't get is why you would have had to do that." Sarutobi looked over to Naruto then Dante.

"It's because the berserker seal was the same point seal as the containment seal. A two pronged seal and if one was released then the other would be as well." Nutaku announced. The silver dome started to crack and fall away revealing Gaaras new form. Gaara now had two dog like ears on his head and a single auburn raccoon tail. His eyes hadnt changed but his hands now sported claws. Gaara looked over to his father and then Naruto.

"I cant hear her anymore. What happened to mother?"

"Shukaku is mostly asleep right now. You took her place as the one tailed Bijuu but you still have her conscience in you." Naruto walked up to Gaara and put out his hand. "Welcome to Demon hood, Gaara the one tailed Tankuni." Gaara stared at Naruto then shook his hand. Dante jumped down from the tree he was in and smirked as he walked up to the Kazekage.

"Looks like I got more work to do. Well, I'll see if I can get someone to train him in the demon arts later. For now, who wants lunch?" Everyone nodded and left the grounds but before they reached the town, Naruto pulled Gaara aside and showed him the henge that Kyuubi had taught him. They all left and went to join the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, everything's fixed and no more having to fix it. Hope you enjoyed it.

Also, please check out my new story, Angel May Cry. It's a DMC3Naruto cross over.


End file.
